Chains
by TheSongSmith
Summary: Seth's fantasies existed only in his head. But when he decides to take the leap to real life, he realizes he has a lot to learn. Can the mysterious man he meets help him, and how will their relationship change? Can Seth let go of his fears? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new one I've been working on. I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to keep going on here, so if you like it please review and let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

I stand at the door, checking and rechecking the address on the card as I try to force myself to go in. I'd always tried to suppress these interests, and when I couldn't anymore, they spread into online fantasies. There, behind my computer screen, I was safe. But this is real. This is dangerous. And I'm terrified. Taking a deep breath, I push myself inside the dimly lit club, sticking close to the wall with a desperate hope to go unnoticed. I can smell alcohol, sweat, and something deeper and ore enticing that makes me blush. Along to my right, the walls are lined with tools of play, the ceiling criss-crossed with ropes and chains from which various restraints dangled. In the middle of the floor, where people would usually be dancing, there is an entirely different kind of scene, the kind that haunts the deep recesses of my mind and the ones I haven't been able to ignore; the reason for me coming tonight. Across the back, I can make out a staircase that leads to a balcony, where other rooms hide God-knows-what. Some of the people on the floor look up at me as if they can smell fresh meat, and part of me things they can. I avert my gaze, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a drink, trying to convince myself that coming here was a good idea, trying to keep my pounding heart inside my chest. On some level, I want this. I had to see that there were other people who did too. But now that I'm here, I can't stop my racing heart. A soft voice to my left startles me so much I almost jump out of my seat.

"Your first time here?" A man sits next to me at the bar, his green eyes shimmering in the low lights. I find myself nodding slowly as I take the rest of him in. No leather. No toys. Just jeans and a t-shirt. He looks like he could be sitting in any bar. Except he's sitting in this one, and I want to know why.

"W-Was I that obvious?" I stutter.

The man smiles kindly, and I find myself leaning towards him. "Just a little. When you've been around long enough, you start to notice the signs. I'm surprised you didn't attract a crowd yet. I'm Edward, by the way."

I take a breath. "Seth. And I really don't want a crowd."

Edward nods sympathetically, and his eyes flash to a point behind me. I glance back quickly to see another man approaching as if he were starving and I was a juicy steak. I turn back to Edward just in time to see him lock eyes with the man and shake his head once. The man sighs, but turns and walks back to the floor. Edward smiles at me again. "I understand. So what brought you here tonight, then?"

"Well, I…I guess I've been interested in…this sort of thing for a while, but I always thought I was so wrong…I thought I was the only one. And then I met some people online. One of them told me I should come here, but this…I'm not used to this. I guess I just came to see what this is all about. But it's a lot more intimidating in real life."

He nods again. "It's good that you came out to see what it's like." He pauses for a minute to ward off another person. "Sorry about that. They really are nice people. They just get excited when they see a new face who's unattached. They don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. I guess I'm just kind of nervous. I don't really know what I want. I mean, I know what I want, I just don't know how to…it's a little overwhelming."

He smiles. "I understand. I remember when I was new. But you're doing alright so far. Getting an idea of your interests is a good first step. Have you looked in any of the other rooms yet?"

I shake my head. "I've barely looked at this one. I feel weird walking around by myself. You said yourself I'd draw a crowd."

Edward chuckles, a low, comforting sound. "They mean well. They just really like sharing their passion with others, especially handsome young people like yourself. But you should check it out, just to give yourself some ideas of things you'd like to try, seeing as you're here because you want to get into something a little more real. If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you and make sure no one bothers you."

"Why do they listen to you?" I can't help but ask. "When you say no, they back off. Why?"

"I've been here a long time. I've earned their respect. And they know that I understand them," he explains. "They understand that if I'm with someone they've never seen before, and I tell them to back off, it's because you're not interested in playing right now. They're good people; they wouldn't force anyone to do something they didn't want. There's a lot you don't know about this life. But let's start with what's behind door number one, shall we?" he offers his hand, and I take it, following him through the crowded floor. Though I still get glances, no one approaches me now, and I manage to focus a little more on the scenes playing out before we head upstairs. Edward still holds my hand. "Whenever you're ready to move on, let me know." He opens the door and steps inside, waiting for me to follow. "This is a mixed room. There's a little bit of everything going on. Feel free to look." In my head, I start making a list of things to do research on, things that I can almost feel incorporating themselves into my fantasies.

In my peripheral vision, I see a man walk up, and my grip on Edward's hand tightens a little. "Catch of the day?" the man asks in a teasing tone.

Edward smiles. "This goofball is Emmett. Emmett, this is Seth. He's new to the scene, so I offered to show him around."

Emmett grins, and I relax a little as he holds out his hand to shake mine. "Welcome Seth. It's always nice to see new people around. Don't let it intimidate you, we're all friendly here. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I just hope I can figure out what I'm looking for first," I say, managing a smile.

Emmett laughs, louder than Edward's. "That's always a good place to start. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, Edward and I return to the balcony. "He was…nice," I say. "Really big. But nice."

Edward chuckles. "He is. He's a good guy. He'll help you out with anything you need." We travel to the next door, and I've barely stepped into the room before I'm shaking my head at Edward, stepping out again. I start another list in my head; one of things I never want to do. "That room tends to be a little extreme. It's not everybody's thing, but different strokes for different folks." He shrugs. "Ready to move onto the next one?"

We continue like that all the way down, and both of my lists expand, but the one containing things of interest is much longer by the time we're finished. Edward smiles. "There you have it. There's more, of course, but that's the basics." I nod, everything I've seen swimming around in my head. Edward looks me over for a second. "You're looking overwhelmed. Would you like to go somewhere else to talk? There's a coffee shop down the street. It's easier to hear in there."

That sounds like exactly what I need, so I nod and follow Edward out of the club and down the street. In the bright lights of the coffeehouse, it's much easier to examine him. And the more I do, the more I think he's made some sort of mistake talking to me tonight. He's perfect. Looking at him now, he's a lot younger than I imagined him. We sit down at a table, and I can't help but blurt out the question on my mind. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He smiles. "I just wanted to help. I wish someone would have guided me when I first showed up here. And I think you're interesting. I'd like to get to know you."

I nod slowly. "Okay then. What would you like to know?"

I expect a question about my own person kinks, but instead all the questions Edward asks are normal and vanilla. He really is trying to get to know me. "You can ask me whatever you'd like," he offers.

"You haven't asked me about what I'm 'into'."

He chuckles. "I haven't."

"Why not?"

He takes a sip of his coffee before answering. "That's only a part of who you are. I want to get to know all of you. I'm hoping that conversation will come, that tonight won't be the end of our conversation. But right now I just want to know who you are."

I smile at that. "I do have a question. You said that finding things I'm interested in is the first step, right? What's the next step?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, considering you've never done anything for real before, if I were you I'd get trained."

I look at him, puzzled. "Trained?"

"Yes. It helps you get a feel for this, to see if it's what you really want. You find a mentor, someone who's been doing this for a while, and they'll teach you what you need to know, the details you have to learn before you can start. It should be someone you trust, of course. It's like taking an introduction course to a subject. I think that will help you."

I nod. "And how do I find a mentor?"

"You talk to people," he replies, shrugging. "You've already talked to me. It's not so hard."

I get a sudden image in my head; kneeling before Edward. A shudder runs through me. "So," I say, changing the subject, "When you said you hope this isn't the end of our conversation, what did you mean? What are you looking for?"

Edward smiles. "Why don't we start with friends, and then see what happens from there?"

I nod, smiling back. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

**There you have it, chapter one. If you want to find out more, drop me a line!  
**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it seems some of you liked the first part, so here we go!**

* * *

A few weeks later, I get a text.

_Hey, it's Edward. Want to catch a movie tonight?_

I have to read it twice to remind myself that he's real. Ever since the night I met him, I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. I never expected to go into a kink club and find someone who captured my attention with his kindness, instead of something else. I love talking to him about anything at all, vanilla or not. As far as kink goes, Edward is a wealth of information. The more I talk to him, the more the things I've been thinking about make sense. He always avoids talking about his own experiences, but one day I'll get him to open up. For now, just talking to him at all is a miracle.

After the movie, Edward and I get dinner at a little café. "So," he asks, "Have you discovered any new interests?"

I smile. "Yeah, some. It seems like just when I think I've seen it all, I find something new. I can't wait to start trying things, just to see if I like them as much in practice."

He nods. "Thought any more about training?"

I look up at him, watching the way his eyes shimmer when he smiles. "Um…actually, I have. Sort of."

"Oh? Have you met someone you think would be good?"

"Well, I…" I take a breath, looking away from him. "I was kind of wondering…um…if you might…if you'd consider…training me yourself." When I glance over at him, Edward is silent, deep in thought, as if this idea never occurred to him. And maybe it didn't. Maybe things aren't like that at all, and I just made a fool of myself. "I mean, you don't have to," I mumble, embarrassed. "It was just an idea…"

Edward nods slowly. "No, it's not that I don't want to. I just never knew you were thinking about it. I'm flattered. You trust me that much?"

I feel myself going red. "Well…yeah. I mean, before I even knew you, you were helping me and looking out for me. You've already taught me so much. But I don't know much about you, kink-wise, so I understand if that's not the kind of thing you do."

He smiles. "Well that's a conversation we should have before we decide anything. But I would love to help."

"Oh, okay." I relax a little, then get an idea. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private to have that conversation?"

"I'd love to," he replies. "Want to come to my place, or would you feel more comfortable at yours?"

I think about it for a moment. "Do you have a…dungeon, or something?"

Edward laughs. "Not quite a dungeon. I do have a playroom of my own, though."

"Well maybe we can check it out after we talk. If that's okay with you."

He smiles. "That sounds great. Shall we go, then?" I follow him out the door of the café and down the street for a few blocks, excited to see what the apartment of a man like Edward might look like. He leads me into the building and up the stairs, rummaging for his keys. As we walk through the door, I can't help but look around. The apartment is large and open, but warm and bright. It fits him almost exactly. "Feel free to get comfortable. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

I sit down on the couch, sinking into it. "Sure, a drink sounds great."

"How does wine sound? White or red?"

I smile. "Surprise me."

He comes over to the couch, handing me a glass before sinking down next to me. "So," he says, "I'm sure you have questions for me."

"Well, I don't want to push…"

Edward chuckles. "No, don't worry about that. It's important that you know what you're getting into before you make your decision. Go ahead."

I think for a moment, trying to pick one question to start with. "Well…You haven't told me much about your experience, though it's clear you have some. Can you tell me?"

He nods, considering where to begin for a minute. "Well, I was a lot like you when I first came. I had started online, but that just didn't work for me. But I was also terrified of what doing things in real life could mean, just like you were the night I met you. I started out as a sub, but I didn't know what I was doing for a lot of the time. I went through a couple of bad relationships before I found a Dom willing to teach me. I later discovered that I had more of a talent for being a Dom, and he became one of my best friends. Still is."

"I'm sorry you had bad experiences," I say. "That's kind of what I'm afraid of. You hear a lot of horror stories."

"That's true," he replies, "But I think it made me better in the end. I think all Doms should experience subbing, at least once. It helps you understand how what you're doing affects your partner. And the bad experiences I had taught me things I won't ever repeat with someone else. Still, I'm glad I found you that night. It's not easy to just jump in. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt the way I was."

I nod, considering my next question. "You said you have your own playroom, right? I assume you've used it with people. Do you currently have subs that you use it with?"

Edward smiles. "No. I like to have one at a time. It allows me to focus on them better. The last time the playroom was used was six months ago."

"And…What happened? To the last sub?"

"Nothing bad," he assures me. "He moved to Ohio for work. We still keep in contact, but the distance makes it difficult to continue our relationship. So instead I spoke to him, and we decided that the best thing for him was to release him to the care of a friend of mine out there. He's very happy."

Do people like Edward really exist? Or am I just dreaming all of this? Could it be possible that this kind, warm, caring man is real, and that he's interested in taking me under his wing? "So how does this…training thing work? How is it different from being a normal sub?"

"Well, it's a little different in that we'll talk a bit more before we do just about anything. It's very important that I understand your feelings about the things we'd be exploring, and also that I understand any limits you may have, so that I know and so that you feel safe with me. And you are always welcome to ask questions and give feedback. This is a learning experience."

I nod. "Okay. Um, how…Is there a point where training is over? How does that work? Am I just…on my own after that?"

Edward smiles. "No. Regardless of what happens, you'll always have me. If training goes well, and I think we'd be a good pair, which I expect I will, when I feel you're ready, I will present you with a collar of my own. It's your choice if you want to accept it then and become my sub. You don't have to accept it right then, or ever. You are free to explore other options. I will still be behind you, no matter what you decide."

I nod, but I doubt I'd ever refuse Edward's collar. We haven't done anything but talk, and already I think I'd do anything he asked. "Okay. Is there anything that you think I should know?"

He thinks for a moment. "I don't do this as a temporary thing. We're here having this conversation because I value you, and I want you to trust me. I want you to know that if you do decide to trust me, I will be honored, and I will do everything I can to respect that."

Well that's something I've known for a while, but it's still nice to hear. "Okay. I've made my decision. I want you to train me."

A slow smile lights up Edward's face. "I'm glad. I would love to train you. That means we have more talking to do." I nod, taking a sip from my drink as I mull over the fact that Edward wants to do this as much as I want him to. He starts by pulling out a long list of different things we could do together, and starts going through each one. He explains to me the difference between hard and soft limits, and reminds me that these things might change as I gain more experience. Some are easy to agree to, but others are a bit harder. When he gets down to 'bondage' I hesitate.

"Well…" Bondage has always been a part of my fantasies, but in real life it requires serious trust. Could I give that with Edward? Isn't that the reason I decided to do this in the first place?

"Seth, you don't have to agree with anything you're not comfortable with right now. This list can change, and I suspect it will as you explore. That's fine."

I shake my head. "No. It's not that. It's just that I've been thinking about that for a while now. I decided to do this because I know I need to push myself. I want to try."

Edward smiles. "I admire that about you. Okay. And you'll always be able to use your safeword. I think, since you are just starting out, we'll use the color system for you until you get more comfortable. Later, you'll be able to choose your own, but for now, it'll allow me to better understand how you're doing."

"Can we talk about safewords for a minute?" I interrupt. He nods. "What's the color system you're talking about?"

"Good question. It works like a traffic light. Green means you're okay and ready to continue. Yellow means you need me to pause. And red means you need everything to stop. For example, if we were trying bondage and you found yourself panicking and completely not into it, and you said red, I would release you immediately."

I nod. "That sounds like a good idea. I, um, I once talked to this guy who said that his Dom decided when he could use his safeword, and if he did any other time, he was punished. Is that…something that happens often?"

Edward makes a small, disgusted noise, and I look at him questioningly. "Sorry. That's just something that's always bothered me. A safeword exists to keep you safe. It should never not be an option, and if you're with someone who punishes you for using it, you should get as far away as you can. No, you will not be punished for using your safeword or your pause word."

I nod, not that I expected anything less from Edward. We continue down the list, and Edward makes little marks after each one, indicating my opinion on them. When we've finished, he looks up at me. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep track of things we've tried, and whether you liked or didn't like them. That way you'll have a record of things you like and don't like. And of course, if you hear about something and we haven't covered it on the list, you can always bring it up."

"Okay. I think that's a good idea."

He smiles. "Okay then. Do you have any other concerns?"

I hesitate. "Well, I did talk to a few people who said their Doms sort of…loaned them out to other people, I guess. Is that something that you do?"

Edward thinks for a moment. "Well, for some people, that is something that they want to explore. But even if it is something you'd like to try, I would never leave you alone with anyone, even though if I do let another Dom near you, it'd be because I trust them. Still, I am always in charge, so I will never not be present if you do decide you'd like to try it. It's my job to keep you safe, and I can't do that if I'm not there."

I nod, relieved. "I don't think it's something I'm ready for right now, but that's good to know. Um, Edward? Will things between us change? I mean, we've become pretty good friends."

"They don't have to. When we're in the playroom, of course, I am in charge. The same goes for if we decide to take any field trips, like if you were accompanying me back to the club one night. But we can still talk and see movies and eat lunch like normal. We can still be friends in our everyday lives. That doesn't have to change."

I smile. "Okay then. Just one more thing." I grin. "Can I see the playroom?"

Edward laughs. "Sure. This way." He stands, leading me down the hallway to a room in the back. He opens the door, stepping aside to let me enter. The first thing I notice is the distinct lack of black. He was right when he said this wasn't a dungeon. Though equipped with the same tools, the room is warm and light. Thinking about it, it fits Edward perfectly. I walk slowly around the room, surveying the various implements, occasionally reaching out to touch the brown leather of a bench or the tails of a flogger. I find myself imagining what this thing or that might feel like, and I have to turn away from them when I feel the front of my pants grow tight. I look towards Edward, who's settled in a chair, sitting straighter than he was on the couch as he watches me.

"You're different in this room," I comment.

He smiles. "You're very observant. I like watching you. Your feelings about things are very clear from your body language." His eyes flick briefly to my pants before moving back up, and I can't stop the blush that builds up. He chuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You wouldn't be here if it didn't turn you on. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss tonight?"

I nod slowly. "When can we start?"

Edward grins. "Another good question. Have any plans for tomorrow?" I shake my head. "Good," he says. "Then I'll expect you for lunch."

* * *

**Aww, yay! Remember to review if you want the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo!**

* * *

At 11:30, I prepare to walk to Edward's apartment. That would be easier if I could get my body to stop trembling. As much as I know he'll take care of me, it's hard not knowing what to expect. I make it to the building and walk up the three flights of stairs, knocking at the door. When Edward opens it, smiling, my body finally stills. "Hello Seth. Come on in." As I follow him into the apartment, I smell food.

"Are you cooking?" I ask him.

He smiles. "I told you I'd expect you for lunch. It's just about ready. Have a seat." I sit down with him as he serves lunch. We chat easily, and I manage to relax a little. "So," he says as we clean up, "Nervous?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Well that's okay. Everyone gets nervous the first time. Just remember to take deep breaths. We're going to go slowly, and I'll tell you what we're going to do before we do it."

I smile. "You're really good at calming me down. Okay. I'm ready."

He nods and reaches for my hand before leading me down the hall. As we walk into the warm playroom, I find myself relaxing a little more. Edward squeezes my hand gently. "Okay. Take your time and get comfortable. When you're ready, I'd like you to strip and kneel in the center of the room. You can put your clothes on the shelf up there." I nod, taking a few breaths before pulling my shirt over my head. The rest of my clothes follow, and I place them up on the shelf before walking to the center of the room and sinking to the floor. Remembering Edward's tip about deep breathing, I close my eyes and focus on that for a while, relaxing into my new stance. I don't know how long I kneel there before I open my eyes again, keeping them on the floor. I can hear Edward walk over, seeing him stop in front of me. "Look at me, Seth." Slowly, I move my eyes from the floor up to his face. He's smiling. He reaches out, lightly running his fingers through my hair, and I can't help the small sigh that escapes me. "Very good, Seth. Do you know why we begin our sessions with you kneeling?"

"Because it exhibits my willingness to submit to you, Sir," I reply before I even think about it.

I feel another light touch against my cheek. "Good. We're going to start slowly, but if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable, I need you to tell me. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Seth, what is your pause word?"

"Yellow, Sir."

"And your safeword?"

"Red, Sir."

Edward smiles again. "Good job, Seth. Stand and come with me." I smile, rising from the floor and following him over to a small bed set up in the corner of the room. "Lie down on your back please." He waits for me to obey before speaking again. "We're going to start with a little light bondage. I'm going to tie each of your wrists and ankles to the bedposts with scarves. Do you feel okay about that?"

I nod. "I trust you."

"Good. Remember, you can always use your safeword."

I nod again, watching as he gently takes my wrist, wrapping the scarf around it and tying it to the bedpost. My heart starts to speed up again, so when he finishes tying the last limb I speak up. "Yellow…"

He nods, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Take your time. Can you tell me what you're feeling right now?"

"It's just kind of…vulnerable. I'm not like that a lot. I just need a minute to get used to it."

"Of course," he replies. "Let me know when you're ready."

I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths and reminding myself that I'm with Edward, and that therefore, I'm safe. "Okay," I say, opening my eyes again. "I'm ready. Sir."

He smiles. "Okay. We're going to try some sensation play first. Basically what that means is using various items on you of different temperatures and textures. It'll help get you used to just letting your body react without worrying about it. Normally, you'd be blindfolded for it, but since we're just starting out, I'm not going to do that. I will ask that you close your eyes, though. I'd like you to just get comfortable. And if any of the sensations is seriously uncomfortable just use your safeword and we'll move on to another one. Understood?"

I nod. "Yes Sir." I take a breath, closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of Edward rummaging beside me for a moment. Suddenly, something light runs over my stomach, and I can't help but pull against the scarves a little. "Red!" I shout, and the object moves away.

"Okay Seth. What was that about?"

I relax, opening my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really ticklish, and I hate being tickled."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," he assures me. "You're doing well." His fingers lightly run along my arm. "Are you ready to move on to the next object?"

I nod, closing my eyes again. "Yes Sir."

I hear him rummaging again, then feel a cold drip against my chest. I squirm a little as an ice cube runs over my stomach. I can't help the soft gasp that escapes me when I feel it lightly brush over each nipple. "Good boy, Seth," Edward praises softly. "We're going to try something a little different." He carefully unties me. "Turn over please. Palms up." I nod, lying down on my stomach. "It's going to be hot, but it won't burn you, okay?" he assures me. "I'm going to start on your palm. Try to stay still."

I nod, closing my eyes and listening to him again. Something hot falls into my palm, and I struggle to stop it from jerking. "Ahhhhhahhhah…" I manage. If I wasn't rock hard before, I am now.

"Seth? Talk to me. Are you okay?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding as a warm, tingly feeling travels through my body. "Yeah…I'm fine…that's hot. What is that?"

"It's candle wax. Is it too hot?" he asks.

I shake my head hard. "No! No Sir. I mean, it's hot, but it feels really good…"

He chuckles. "Oh. Good. I had a feeling you'd like it. Want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please, Sir." I moan softly as I feel the hot liquid drip onto my shoulder, but nothing prepares me for his next move. Placing his free hand on my arm to steady me, he slowly runs a thick line of wax from the base of my neck all the way down my back. The heat runs through my body, and my back arches. "Ooohhhhhh God…" I manage.

Edward laughs quietly. "Well isn't that interesting."

I look up at him. "What?"

"I think we've discovered that heat is definitely a turn-on for you."

I grin up at him. "I guess we should add that to the list."

"We should. But I'm not done yet. On your back again please."

I eagerly turn over again, closing my eyes. They don't stay closed for long, however. Suddenly, I feel a light touch along my rock hard cock. I gasp and look up at him. "Ed…Sir?" I ask.

He smiles. "Consider it your reward. You may not cum without permission, though. Understood?"

I nod quickly, his touch making it hard to think. "Yes Sir."

"Good boy. Relax."

He continues stroking me slowly for a few minutes watching as I moan under him. Suddenly, I feel the hot wax running over my chest and stomach again in looping patterns. I squirm, which causes the friction on my cock to increase, and a whimper escapes me. "Please Sir, may I cum," I choke out.

Edward smiles. "In just a minute. But first, look." Slowly, I open my eyes and look down where he points, to the wax pattern on my chest. Upon closer inspection, I see that it spells out a series of letters, and that the letters make up a name: _Edward._ I moan, clenching my fists in an effort to keep myself under control. Edward chuckles. "Good boy. Now look at me." I manage to focus on the intense green eyes staring down at me. "Cum for me, Seth." And just like that, something inside me snaps, my release ripping through my body.

When it's done, I sink back onto the bed, panting and trembling slightly. Edward wraps his arms around me, holding me against him. "I'm very proud of you, Seth. Deep breaths. I've got you." He holds me there for a few minutes until I regain coherency. Then he instructs me to follow him into the bathroom, where he tells me to kneel in front of the tub while he runs the water. He changes into a swimsuit, but all the while he maintains some form of contact with me. When he's ready, he instructs me to stand and step into the tub. He gets in behind me, pulling me against him as we sink into the water. I relax against his warm chest. I look down at my own chest, tracing my fingers lightly over the letters still sticking there. A claim. Edward smiles, watching me over my shoulder. "I may have gotten slightly carried away. But I like watching you enjoy yourself."

I grin. "That was…crazy. I never imagined that candle wax could be so…so…" I frown, trying to find the word.

"Pleasurable?" he suggests. I nod. "Well, I think you'll be saying that a lot from now on."

I look down at the letters again. "Do we have to wash them off?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Yes, but don't worry. I have a feeling that won't be the last time we'll see them. They do look so good there." Gently, he runs a washcloth down my back and over his signature, removing the wax. Then he lightly runs his fingers over my skin as we relax in the hot water.

I groan softly as I feel soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. "Thank you, Edward," I murmur. "You're too good to me."

"I enjoyed it almost as much as you did. I'm proud of you."

I look up at him. "Why?"

He smiles. "You're so open and willing to try things, even if they sound scary. I admire that."

"Well," I reply, "I know I'm safe with you. You'd never do anything bad to me. I trust you."

"That means a lot to me, Seth," he replies softly. "I don't ever want that to change." He hugs me a little tighter, and I feel his warm breath against my neck.

"So," I ask, "Was I really that dirty?"

Edward laughs. "No. This is a form of aftercare. If you had any marks I would care for those too, but you don't have any today. This is very important. No matter who you end up with, they should care for you after, every single time. At the very least, they should hold you and make sure you're alright. If they don't, don't stay with them. You deserve to be cared for, no matter what."

I nod. "Okay. Thank you."

"Of course. Now, we have more talking to do. Did you bring that extra set of clothes?"

"The comfy ones? Yeah, they're in my backpack."

He nods. "Good. I'm going to ask that you leave those here to use in the future as well, but let's get you in them for right now so we can talk." He stands, grabbing a towel and motioning to me. I stand up in the tub and he wraps it around me. Wrapping an arm around me, he leads me out to the living room, pulling my extra clothes from my bag. I drop my towel, looking around for a minute before laughing. Edward looks up at me. "What's so funny?"

I try to answer between my giggles. "I don't think…I've ever been…so okay with…walking around…naked in someone's living room!"

Edward joins in my laughter. "Well I'm glad you're okay with it here."

He helps me pull on my t-shirt and sweatpants, then sits down with me on the couch. I shift closer, resting my head against his shoulder, and he smiles, wrapping his arms around me. "So," I ask, "What else do we have to talk about?"

"Well, firstly, how do you feel about what we did today?"

I grin. "Is that even a question? That was great. I mean, it was a little…strange sometimes. I've never really felt like that before. But I liked it."

He nods. "Well I'm sure we will someday find some things you don't like as much. But I'm glad you enjoyed today. You did very well. Let's talk about that strange feeling. Can you describe it to me?"

I think for a minute. "Well…I guess it was sort of like…a couple of times I really felt like…like a proper sub, if that makes sense. It's was kind of like floating, just enjoying what happened, not really thinking about anything. It wasn't the whole time, but that was kind of cool."

Edward smiles. "Good. I thought so. That sort of calm, present feeling is what we like to call subspace. It's harder for some people than others, and I wasn't sure you'd get there at all the first time, so I'm very impressed. As you get more experience, you'll be able to hold onto it for longer. But I'm glad you liked it. Was there any specific experiences that brought it on more than others?"

"The beginning was intense for me. I've never done that for someone before. Just let go and given myself to someone else. And when you said I wasn't allowed to cum without permission…it wasn't a forceful command. It was gentle, but I still knew that you were in charge. And, well…I guess there was one more."

He looks at me curiously. "What was it?"

I feel myself go red. "When you, uh, wrote your name…I felt like…yours. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes plenty of sense. And I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I did too."

I look at him. "Why?"

He smiles. "I like watching you when you really let go. It's beautiful. And I know I can't really make you mine yet. But I want to."

I smile up at him. "I think you already have me."

"We'll see. Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you about subspace is because we also need to talk about sub drop. See, subspace is a really powerful state, and it comes with an emotional high. But those extra endorphins will wear off, and you'll probably experience a low mood. It's usually a couple of hours after a session, but it can even be a few days. And since this is your first, I'd like you to stay with me while it happens so I can show you how to deal with it. In the future, if you experience it while you're not with me, you should call me. Having contact with your Dom while you're dropping is very important."

I nod. "So, what you're saying is, I get to spend more time with you?"

He chuckles. "Yes. As much as you want. Can I get you anything?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm okay. I just want to stay like this for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Seth. We can stay right here and watch a movie if you'd like."

I nod, so we pick one and settle down on the couch together. Halfway through the movie, I feel a sudden wave of sadness rise in my chest. I touch my cheek, and my hand comes away wet. "The hell…" I murmur. "Why am I crying?"

Edward looks over at me. "I think you're dropping."

"So that's what that feels like…This is weird."

He nods, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. "I know it is." He pulls the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it around us both. "It'll get better soon, I promise."

"I don't have any reason to cry. Why am I crying?"

Edward chuckles. "You don't have to have a reason. It's just an emotional release, Seth. Don't worry about it. I'm here."

I nod, snuggling closer to him. I feel his fingers running lightly through my hair. "Mm…that feels good."

"Good." We stay like that for a long time, and after a while the strange emotions lift. I look up at Edward, who smiles. "Feeling better?"

I nod. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time. You've done very well today, Seth."

"I have?"

He nods. "Absolutely! You were great. You trusted me. Not everyone can do that right away."

I shrug. "Well maybe you're just…special," I reply.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Special? How?"

I blush, looking away from him. "I don't know. No reason." Of course, I do know. It's because, when I look at him, my insides get all tingly. Because when he tells me to do something, I never want to do anything else. Because something inside me stirs every time he looks at me.

He doesn't believe me, I can tell, but he lets it go. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asks instead.

"I'd love to," I reply, hoping he can't hear the beating of my heart.

* * *

**Yay for sexytimes. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I open to the door to a smiling Seth. "Hi. Come on in." he follows me inside, settling in what has become his usual spot on the couch. "So," I ask, bringing him a drink, "How was work?"

"Horrible," he replies. "I'm so glad it's done for the week. I just need to relax and let go for te weekend. And you're very good at that."

I smile. "Glad you think so. Have you completed the assignment I gave you?"

A few days ago, I challenged Seth to explore his fantasy list and decide on a few things he'd like to try during our next session. He nods. "I have."

"And?" I ask. "What's the verdict?"

He hesitates, taking a sip of his drink to stall. "Well…I kind of wanted to ask you about something first. It seems to me that most people who participate in stuff like this are familiar with…a particular type of tool."

I nod slowly. "And what type would that be?"

"I don't know how to explain it really. I don't know if there's a word for it. But it's things like…whips. Crops. Stuff like that."

"Ah, I'm following you now. So you're asking about pain play, then?"

He shrugs. "I guess. It just seems very common within the community."

"Well, you're sort of right. A lot of people in the community do it in some form or another, but the intensity to which they do it varies a lot, and so do the tools they use. Is that something you'd like to discuss?"

He nods. "I guess I'm kind of curious. I mean, we're not supposed to like pain, but it certainly seems like a lot of people do, at least some. I don't understand it."

I smile, putting an arm around him. "Well, the basics behind it is that when we feel pain, our body produces endorphins that make us feel good. So people who use those tools aren't just in pain. They receive an equal amount of pleasure from it too. That's what they call 'good pain'. There's 'bad pain' too, which is when it stops becoming enjoyable, and that's a reason to use a safeword. But like I said, the intensity does vary. Things like crops and floggers are fairly common, because the pain level that comes from them can be adjusted, and they're often not too intense when used properly and on the right areas. There's also stuff like whips or paddles, which tend to be more severe, but I don't know if anything matches canes."

"Those are the ones that look like sticks, right?" he interrupts.

"Right. They're not for everybody. Usually just for people who really enjoy that form of play. They can break the skin if you're not careful. And they hurt a lot because the force is concentrated onto a smaller area. Of course, there are different tools that hurt more, but of the striking form, I believe canes are the winner."

Seth nods thoughtfully. "So it's just kind of based on the person, right? What other kinds of things are there?"

"Well, there's things like clothespins or various types of clamps, which can be used on different sensitive areas. The hardcore people use needles and stuff." Seth winces, and I chuckle. "It's not for everyone. Don't worry, it won't be expected of you. There's also different substances, like the wax we played with last time, and even simple things like toothpaste or things with menthol in them can produce a kind of hot, tingling sensation when used on the right areas."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Toothpaste?"

I nod. "Yes. If you enjoyed the wax, you'd probably enjoy it. It doesn't so much hurt as it does get very hot."

He frowns, puzzled. "I'm trying to imagine it."

"Well you can try it right now if you want to. I do own toothpaste."

He shrugs. "Sure." I go to the bathroom, squeezing a little onto a paper towel and wetting a washcloth before returning to him. "What's the cloth for? And where does it go?"

I chuckle. "It's to wipe it off if it gets too hot. And why don't you take your shirt off and I'll show you?"

"I think you're just trying to get my clothes off," he teases, pulling it over his head.

I dab my finger in the paste. "Ready?" He nods. "Okay. I'm only going to use a little right now." I carefully dab a bit of the cream onto each of his nipples.

Seth chuckles. "Well that's a little weird. But it doesn't feel like anything yet."

"Give it a minute," I assure him. "You'll feel it."

He watches it for a minute, as if he expects it to start bubbling or something. "I don't know Edward, it's not…oh. Ohh…nevermind."

I laugh. "Feel it now?"

"Uh…yeah, a bit. That's weird. You were right, it is hot."

"Too much?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, not really. Just a little strange," he says, taking the cloth from me and wiping himself off. "Okay, so I get your point about the different variety. And I do think I'd like to explore some of it a little, but probably not the intense stuff."

"You never know, you might surprise yourself. But okay. We can explore that a little bit today if you'd like. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

He nods, growing embarrassed again. "Well, I've also been looking into some other toys and stuff, and there were a few that were kind of…strange to think about. I was hoping you could provide some insight."

"Sure," I reply. "What kinds of things are we talking about?"

"Well," he says nervously, "Things like various plugs, and something that I think is called a sound."

I chuckle. "You can relax, Seth, just because we discuss them doesn't mean you have to do them. You've never played with plugs before?"

He shakes his head. "I've never played with anything before really. I was always too embarrassed to buy one. But I can't even imagine how one might feel. Or the other thing."

"Well we'll have to take a field trip one day so you can see just how much there is out there. But I can enlighten you a little. Plugs are basically like anything else you might put up there, except they're made so that they stay in place when you move, and they give some extra sensation. They come in a lot of shapes and sizes, and I'm sure some of them look pretty scary." Seth nods, and I chuckle. "Well they're not all scary, I promise. As for sounds, that's a little harder to explain."

He winces a little. "It just looks like it'd hurt. A lot."

"It's a little weird, but it doesn't hurt if you do it right. It's a very sensitive area, and it's really not bad if your partner knows what they're doing. But you have to trust them a lot, because if you don't relax or you move around a lot, it can hurt. Is that something you're also interested in trying?"

He hesitates. "I don't know yet. I mean, I want to explore things and test my limits, and it does interest me a little, but I don't know if I'm ready to try that yet."

I nod. "That's perfectly alright. I don't expect you to jump in to everything immediately. It takes time. But if you'd like, we can start exploring some of the other things we discussed today."

He nods. "Thanks. I think that'd be good. I keep finding new, interesting things to try."

"Well that's a good thing. I like how eager you are to explore. Most beginners are very afraid to branch out."

He shrugs. "If I don't explore, then there would be no point in taking it this far."

I smile. "I agree. Exploring makes life interesting. Now, have you eaten today, or were you waiting for my amazing cooking?"

Seth laughs. "Well I don't know if I'd call it amazing, but it's certainly better than mine."

"Okay. Wait here for a second. I think it should be ready." I walk to the kitchen, putting our food on plates to bring over to the couch. As I approach Seth again, I can't help but notice that the images he's looking at on his phone are of collars. "Thinking about the future, are we?" I ask as I set his plate down in front of him.

He jumps. "I, uh…yeah, I guess," he admits. "The more I think about it, the more I want one. I want to know what it feels like with the right person."

I smile, settling next to him again. "Found any you like?"

He shrugs. "They all seem kind of similar. I don't know. Mostly black, mostly boring. None of them seem to mean anything."

"That's true. That's why Doms who develop close relationships with their subs tend to get custom ones made. They're more special that way, and more fitting."

"I didn't know that was an option. Is that what you'd do? If you were going to get one for me?"

I smile. "I would. You are far too special to wear a generic collar."

I barely catch the flush of pink in his cheeks as he looks away. "Thanks." He looks up at me again. "How do I know when I'm ready to be a real sub?"

"I think you'll know. When you know in your heart that you've opened yourself completely, you'll be ready. It's not easy. For some people it takes years. But you're well on your way to getting there."

"And by that, do you mean opening myself up to experiences, or something else?"

I smile. "No. That's something that's always changing. I'm talking about emotionally. I know there are things you hold back. And that's okay. You're not ready to let them out yet. But when you are, you'll find that you won't be holding yourself back anymore. Does that make sense?"

He shrugs. "Sort of. I'm willing to work on that."

"I know you are. And on that note, I have something for you."

He looks at me, puzzled. "I thought you said not until I was ready."

"It's not a collar. Not really. Just something you earned. I know how devoted you are to this, and I appreciate that. You have a real passion for learning and pushing the limit, and I know you're serious about becoming a sub." I pull out a small box and hand it to him. "Open it."

He looks from me to the box and back again before slowly opening it. Inside sits a silver bracelet with an engraving on it. Seth runs his fingers over it. "Those are your initials, aren't they?" he asks softly.

I nod. "They are."

Seth stares at it for a minute, then hugs me tightly. "Thank you."

I hug him back. "You've made a commitment to me. I wanted you to know that I've made one to you too."

He grins. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you. Am I allowed to wear it in the playroom?"

I chuckle. "Yes, you may. Shall we begin?" Seth nods eagerly. "Okay then. Why don't you go in and get ready, and I'll be there in a minute." He disappears down the hall as I clean up our lunch and take a few minutes to focus. I walk slowly into the playroom, smiling at what I see. Seth kneels quietly in position, wearing nothing but his bracelet. He is still and relaxed, and he doesn't shift as I enter. I walk over to him, running my fingers through his hair; a reward for remembering his orders. "Good boy. Now Seth, are you sure you'd like to try the things we discussed today?"

His eyes close for a moment at the touch, but he remains calm. "Yes Sir, I'm sure."

"Okay. What is your pause word?"

"Yellow, Sir."

"And your safeword?"

"Red, Sir."

I smile. "Good. Come over to the bench please." He stands, walking beside me over to the bench. I notice his fingers rubbing over the engraving again. "Nervous?"

He nods. "A little. But I trust you."

"Good. Straddle the bench for me." I wait for him to sit before continuing. "We'll start off slow. Remember there's no shame in using either of your words at any time."

He smiles. "Yes Sir. I know."

"Okay then. Any questions before we begin?"

Seth glances down at the base of the bench, where wrist and ankle cuffs sit. "Do you intend to restrain me?"

I think for a moment. "I haven't decided. What do you think?"

He grins. "I think I will be fine, whatever you decide, Sir."

I chuckle. "Good answer. I think I will, not because I think you need it, but because it's easier to make sure I aim right when I know exactly how far you can move. Lie down, please." Seth obeys, his limbs hanging loosely on either side of the bench. I carefully secure his wrists and ankles to the legs of the bench. "How do you feel?" I ask.

He smiles. "Fine, Sir." He looks up at me, and there is no fear in his eyes. "I trust you," he says quietly.

I run my hand over the smooth skin of his back for a moment. "I know. Thank you." I move to the shelves, picking up various objects and setting them down in front of him as he watches. "What do you think we should start with?"

He considers the array of tools. "The plugs, maybe? That way you can leave them in while you use the other stuff?"

I chuckle. "I like the way you think. What do you think about them? Any of them look like too much?"

"All of them, sort of," he admits. "But you know what you're doing. I put myself in your hands for a reason."

"Alright then. Remember to focus on your breathing and relax as much as you can. Have you ever used a warming lube before?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

I nod. "Well I think you'll like it. Remember, if anything is uncomfortable, please let me know."

Seth takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yes Sir." I watch the rise and fall of his breath for a moment before slowly running my fingers along his spine. The muscles in his back ripple slightly in the wake of my touch. I reach for the tube, squirting a bit of the gel onto my finger.

"Ready?"

He smiles. "As ready as I'll ever be, Sir."

I gently place my finger against his opening, watching him carefully. He shifts slightly, but doesn't tense up like I expected. Slowly, I begin to spread the lube, adding just a little pressure. Seth sighs softly, his hip rocking just slightly to meet my finger. He whines softly as I pull away to add more, and I laugh. "Patience, Seth."

He grins. "Yes Sir," he murmurs.

I make sure my finger is coated before replacing it at his entrance and resuming the same rubbing pattern as before, adding a little pressure at a time. Seth gasps as my finger slips through the barrier, and I freeze. "Seth? Talk to me. Do you need me to stop?"

He shakes his head. "No Sir. I'm fine. It just surprised me, that's all. You can keep going." I nod, slowly pressing deeper into Seth's body, hearing his soft groans as I move.

"How do you feel, Seth?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "Really good, Sir." I smile, massaging his back gently with my free hand as I carefully add a second finger next to the first. Seth moans, his cheek pressed to the cool leather of the bench as he closes his eyes again. "God Edward," he murmurs, "That feels so good!"

I chuckle. "The massage, or the fact that my fingers are up there?"

He snorts. "Both." I lightly run my nails down his back as I add a third finger. He lets out a small 'Ahh…" When I ask him how he's doing, he looks back at me. "I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm great. I promise I'll tell you if I'm not."

"Good," I reply. "I think you're ready for the small one. Remember to breathe, and tell me if it gets uncomfortable." He nods again, so I gently remove my fingers, coating the toy thoroughly before positioning the tip at his entrance. "Try to relax. Are you ready Seth?"

I watch him take a deep breath. "Ready Sir." I gently push the toy forward with just enough pressure to let his body understand. I watch him carefully as it slides slowly into him, checking to make sure he's not in pain. He squirms a little at the new sensation, but stays relaxed until he reaches the widest part. I can see his back tense, and I'm already backing off on the pressure when I hear him say "Yellow…"

"Are you okay, Seth?"

He nods, his breathing faster than it was before. "Yeah. You told me to tell you when it got uncomfortable."

I nod, running his back gently. "Good boy. Is it uncomfortable now?"

He shakes his head. "No. Now it's fine. But before it hurt a little. Are you sure this is the small one?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry, you're doing fine. It was probably just uncomfortable because that's the widest part. Your body just needs some time to adjust to it." I slowly pull it back a little, then gently back in, twisting it slightly. Seth moans. "Was that okay?" I ask. "Any pain or discomfort?"

"No. That was fine."

I nod, repeating the action a couple of times as I add more lube to the wide end. "Okay Seth," I instruct, "When I tell you to, I want you to take a deep breath in."

He nods. "Yes Sir."

I slowly advance the toy up to just before the uncomfortable spot. "Okay, breathe." As he starts to take his breath, I twist the toy slightly, and the wide base passes through the tight muscles. Seth shudders, his breath coming out in a small "Ohh…"

I rub his back gently. "Seth?"

"I'm okay," he says. It's just weird."

"Alright," I murmur, "Take your time. It's not going anywhere, and neither am I."

I gently rest my hand on his shoulder as he closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing for a moment. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," he says, smiling. "I don't know what kind of voodoo magic you use on me, but it works."

I laugh. "Thank you. Are you doing alright? I know it might have been uncomfortable going in."

"No, it wasn't bad. Just kind of strange. I'm fine. It actually feels kind of good now."

I lean over, kissing his shoulder softly. "I'm glad. I'm really proud of you. Do you want to see how it feels when you move a little?"

He nods, shifting just a bit on the bench. "Ooh…I think I'm starting to understand why people like this…"

"Want to know what feels really good?" he nods, and I gently take hold of the end of the plug, slowly shifting it until it brushes against his prostate. Seth gasps, his back arching as a low moan escapes him. I continue the light movement, enjoying his breathless squirming.

"Edward…" he moans.

I chuckle. "I told you it was good."

He nods, struggling with words for a minute. "Yellow," he manages finally.

I stop immediately. "Seth? What's wrong? Is that uncomfortable?"

He laughs. "Not at all, Sir. It's just…if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum, and I know I'm not supposed to yet."

I rub his back again. "Good boy. I'm impressed. We will work on your control later, but you did the right thing. Are you ready to move on?"

He smiles. "Yes Sir, I think I am."

"Good. Breathe." I listen to the even sounds of his breath for a moment as I steady myself before picking up the flogger. "What is your safeword, Seth?"

"Red, Sir."

I rub his shoulder gently. "Good boy. Don't think you have to take it for me. If it's too much, I want you to stop me."

"I will, Sir. I promise. Don't worry."

I smile. "It's my job to worry about you." I let the tails of the flogger trail lightly down his back before pulling back, flicking my wrist forward so that the tails spread to soften the blow. Seth makes a small noise, and I hear his bracelet clink against the metal legs of the bench. "Seth?" I ask softly. "How are you doing?"

He is quiet for a moment. "Good, Sir. Sorry, I just got kind of…lost in my head."

"Well that's a good thing. I'm going to keep going unless you tell me to stop, okay?" he nods, settling down again. I continue my task, slowly increasing the force of the tails falling against his skin. I watch him carefully for any signs of discomfort, but it seems that every stroke makes him fall deeper and deeper into his own space. I smile, running my fingers lightly over the now sensitive, reddening skin, hearing him moan. I twist the plug slightly, watching him squirm. "Are you ready to cum, Seth?"

He nods. "If that's what you want, Sir."

I chuckle. "Good answer. You must ask before you do. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," he breathes, gasping as the toy passes over the sensitive area again. It isn't long before he's moaning and whimpering steadily. "Sir…!" he manages. "Please…"

I smile, giving it one final twist. "Cum, Seth."

I watch as his whole body tenses, shaking with the force of his orgasm. I wait until he relaxes again, panting against the leather, before releasing his wrists and ankles. He doesn't even seem to notice. "I think…I made a mess of your bench," he murmurs after a while.

I laugh, gently brushing his hair back from his face. "You did great, Seth. Let's get you cleaned up."

"That would be nice, except I'm not sure I can move."

I smile. "Just let me handle that." Steadying him with a gentle hand on his lower back, I gently pull the plug free, hearing his soft moan. I scoop him up, carrying him off to the bathroom, refusing to put him down as I run the water. He doesn't seem to mind, though, resting against me contently. I step into the tub, settling him in my lap. I pick up a washcloth, wetting it in the water and gently squeezing the water out over his back, careful not to irritate the stripes coloring his back, while I watch him slowly come back to me. "I want you to breathe deeply. I'm proud of you," I murmur, kissing the crown of his head as it rests under my chin.

"That was intense," he says. "I'm not sure, but I think I found subspace."

I chuckle. "I'm fairly sure you did. You're going to sleep really well tonight. How do you feel?"

"Amazing," he replies. "I don't think I've ever felt that way before." He pauses, looking at me. "Why are you in the bathtub with your clothes on?"

I smile. "Because I didn't feel like putting you down."

"Is it normal to still feel like I did before?" he asks.

I nod as I finish cleaning him up. "Yes. You're probably still experiencing the high. Let's go take care of your back, okay?" I gently pick him up again, wrapping him in a towel before carrying him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" he asks curiously. "The living room is over there."

I smile. "I know. We're going to my bedroom so you can lie down, and I can change." I gently set him down on the bed, shucking off my wet clothes and finding a pair of sweatpants to throw on. Seth smiles, reaching out, his fingers lightly touching my shoulder as I help him dry off. "Lie down on your stomach," I instruct gently. I lightly pat his back with the towel. "Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. It's kind of hot, but it doesn't hurt." I nod, gently rubbing cooling aloe and a moisturizer over his back, massaging the muscles gently. "How does it look?" he asks.

"It looks beautiful," I smile, kissing his cheek softly.

Seth blushes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious," I insist. Want to see?" he nods, so I have him stand with his back to the long mirror, handing him a hand mirror to look behind him. He's quiet for a few minutes. "Seth?" I say gently. "Are you alright?"

He nods, putting down the mirror. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just never imagined liking it so much. How long are they going to be there?"

"A few days at the most," I tell him.

He nods, resuming his place on the bed. "I didn't even think it was hard enough to leave marks."

"Well, you were pretty deep. The deeper you are, the higher your tolerance for pain is. That's why I kept checking on you. I didn't want to really hurt you."

Seth looks over his shoulder at me, his eyes bright. "That's why? It means that much to you?"

I smile, kissing his shoulder. "Of course it does. It's my job to protect you, all the time, but especially when you're in subspace. It's important that you're safe while you're there. And it's important to me that you trust me to keep you safe."

He reaches out, threading his fingers through mine. "How could I not trust you, Edward? I trust you more than anyone. I've never agreed to let anyone else tie me, naked, to a bench, so they can do whatever they want to me."

I chuckle. "Not to mention the flogger. I doubt anyone else has had that pleasure."

He laughs. "That's true. I've just been flogged, and I've never felt better. But seriously, that's why I trust you. Because I give you total power over me, and you never let me get hurt. You never take advantage of me. You respect me and care for me. And I…" he hesitates, looking away from me. "I appreciate that," he says finally, but something tells me that's not what he wanted to say.

I gently stroke my fingers through his hair. "Seth, what's wrong? What are you hiding from me?"

He shakes his head. "It's nothing, really." I lie down beside him, gently wrapping my arms around him as he snuggles against my chest. He sighs contentedly. "I'm exhausted. If you don't stop being so good to me I'm just gonna fall asleep on you."

I smile, gently kissing his forehead. "Feel free. As a matter of fact, are you working tomorrow?"

He shakes his head. "I have the day off."

I nod thoughtfully. "What would you say to staying over tonight?"

Seth looks up at me. "Why?"

"Well, I'd really like to take care of you tonight. And I think I have an idea for a session that will help you. We could do it tomorrow if you're free."

He smiles. "Normally I'd probably say no, but you're so comfortable…" I laugh. "Alright," he decides. "I'll stay. But just for tonight."

* * *

**Make sure you review!**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOV**

I wake feeling very warm, and everything smells like Edward. Why does it smell like Edward? Oh yeah, because I fell asleep on top of him. He's petting my hair, and part of me wants to pretend to stay asleep, just so that he'll keep doing it. But I know I can't stay there forever, so instead I slowly open my eyes to find him smiling at me. "Good morning," he murmurs.

"Did you stay up all night watching me sleep?" I ask.

He chuckles. "No, I slept. I did wake up a few times to check on you, though."

I look at him, puzzled "What do you mean to check on me?"

"Well, sometimes when people are coming out of a state like that, they have trouble regulating their temperatures and stuff. So I checked a couple of times just to be sure."

I smile, allowing myself to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. How do you feel?"

I consider that for a moment, shifting a little. "A little sore, but pretty good."

He nods. "Good. Did you sleep well?"

I yawn. "Surprisingly, yes. Usually I don't." I smile at him. "You must be a really comfortable pillow. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Especially if it helps you sleep." I smile, closing my eyes again, but only for a moment before my stomach growls. Edward laughs, kissing my cheek. "Your clothes are on the dresser, and the bathroom is right through that door. I'll make you something to eat." I watch him disappear before sitting up, not wanting to leave the sheets that smell like him. I drag myself into the bathroom, washing up and admiring the marks from last night, smiling at the pleasant tingle that runs through me when I think about who put them there. My fingers run over the engraved letters on my bracelet, remembering what they mean. I walk back into the bedroom, finding my clothes. I decide to forgo the shirt and just pull on sweatpants. The smell of food draws me into the kitchen, where I see Edward at the stove, humming to himself. I sneak up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. As much as I try to keep my feelings for him at bay, waking up next to him this morning is making that particularly difficult. "Hey," he says as I nuzzle his neck. "How does scrambled eggs and bacon sound?"

I smile. "I think it sounds like I am the luckiest almost-sub in the entire world."

He chuckles. "Good to know. I'll be done in just a minute."

I take a seat at the table, waiting for him to join me. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I speak up. "So, do I get to know what your idea is?"

He smiles. "You will soon. There's a good lesson in it. We'll see if you can figure out what it is." I can't stop wondering what might await me, so I eat quickly before heading to the playroom. I remove the little clothes I put on this morning, placing them up on the shelf before assuming my position on the floor. It isn't long before Edward comes in, but he doesn't seem happy. He must notice my frown. "Are you alright, Seth?"

I nod. "Yes Sir…I was just wondering if everything was alright. You look unhappy. Have I done something wrong?"

He smiles a little, looking more like the Edward I know. "Of course not. I'm just thinking. I'm going to push you a bit today, and I need you to remember that it's because I care about you."

I relax, nodding. "Yes Sir. I understand."

He hesitates for a moment, then leans in, kissing my cheek softly. "Good. Come with me." I follow him over to the wall at the back of the room, where several restraints lie. Edward kneels to attach them to each of my ankles, and I get to briefly admire his lack of a shirt before he stands, repeating the process on my wrists. Each cuff is attached to a metal chain, which in turn is secured to the wall, allowing some room between the wall and the end of the chain. Edward steps back, pulling up a chair. "Okay Seth," he says quietly. "Walk across the room."

I look back at the chains, which, though slack now, are nowhere near long enough to allow me to get across the room. "What?"

He sits down in the chair. "You heard me. Walk across the room until you can touch the wall in front of you."

"Um…yes Sir…" I slowly take a few steps forward, unsure of where he's going with this. I walk until the chains pull tight between me and the wall. It's not even a quarter of the way across the room.

I stop, looking back at Edward, who's staring back at me. "Problem?" he asks calmly, as though he can't see. A pang of anger flares up inside me as he watches coolly, and I find myself struggling against them anyway, even though I know it's hopeless, because I want to wipe that look off of his face. The more I think about it, the more anger and frustration build up, and the harder I struggle, wishing I could rip the chains from the wall. All the while, he watches silently from his stupid chair. After a while of this, I sink to the floor, still in the same place I started, as hot tears of frustration burn trails down my cheeks. Edward grips the chair a little tighter, but stays silent.

"I give up," I say finally. "I can't do it."

"You can't move forward?" he asks, as if he didn't just watch me struggle for half an hour. "Why is that?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Because you chained me to the fucking wall, that's why!"

I watch him try to suppress a smile. "Okay, yes, if we're getting technical. But I told you there was a lesson in this. What is it?"

I sigh, unable to wipe the tears still coursing down my cheeks. "I don't know, okay? You want me to go over there, but I can't do what you want. You set me up to fail! I can't make you happy."

Slowly, Edward walks over, kneeling in front of me. "This isn't about making _me_ happy, Seth, it's about making _you_ happy. And I haven't set you up to fail. I'm just trying to teach you something. Do you want to know why I did this?" Despite my anger at him, I nod. He points to the far wall. "That is where you want to be. Becoming a sub. And this wall," he says, pointing to the one behind me, "Is where you started. As you can see, you've made it here…" he points to the floor where I'm kneeling. "But you can't go any farther. And that's because this," he says, flicking at one of the chains, "Is what you're doing to yourself. These are your own chains, Seth. Not mine, and not anyone else's. You're the only person who can release yourself from them. And what you're feeling now, that anger and frustration that you're directing at me…I never want you to feel that because of our relationship. I never want you to hurt like that. But it has to come from you. You're the only person who you can stop from holding you back. I can't do that for you."

As I follow his story around the room, I feel even worse, because I know he's right. I start to realize that my anger at him is really anger at myself, and I can't do it anymore. So instead, I slowly look up into his patient gaze. "Edward," I whisper, "I think I'm in love with you. And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd disappear if you knew." I look away, waiting for him to get angry, and I'm so sure he's leaving when he stands. But instead, he walks to the wall behind me and presses a button, and all of the chains release. Then he walks back in front of me, and I feel his fingers in my hair. A reward. But what is he rewarding me for? Slower this time, Edward kneels in front of me. I search his face for the anger, disappointment, all the things I was afraid of. But his fingers travel from my hair to my neck, the pads of his thumbs gently brushing away my tears before he leans in, softly pressing his lips to mine. I'm too shocked for a moment to respond, too bogged down with thoughts to do anything. He doesn't hate me. He didn't leave. He's kissing me. Does that mean he loves me too? Is that possible? I push away the thoughts in my head, intent on enjoying this moment while it lasts. I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer until I can feel his bare chest against mine. After a few minutes, he slowly pulls away, and I rest my head against his shoulder, refusing to separate us. "Please say something."

I hear his low chuckle in my ear as his lips brush my neck. "I love you too, Seth. I'm not going anywhere." He looks over his shoulder at the far wall, then back at me. "Think you can reach it now?"

I shake my head. "Too tired. I don't think I can stand up."

"Well, maybe alone you can't. But you're not alone, are you Seth?" I raise an eyebrow at him, watching as he removes the cuffs. I squeak in surprise as he scoops me up from the floor, carrying me over to the wall. "How about now?"

I laugh, reaching out and touching the wall. A thought crosses my mind, and I look up at him. "Does this mean that I'm…?"

He smiles, kissing my forehead. "Why don't we talk about that a little later? I think you could use a good washing up, and I really don't want to let go of you yet." I smile, settling down in the tub with him. "I think I hated that almost as much as you did," he murmurs.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

I rest my head back against his shoulder, smiling as he plants soft kisses along my throat. "Because you were upset, and I wanted to run right over there and hold you, but I knew I couldn't. And you're so stubborn, I wasn't sure if I could really outlast you there."

I chuckle. "You looked like you were going to break the chair for a minute there."

He laughs. "I might have."

I think for a moment before looking up at him. "Edward? How does this…work?"

"How does what work?" he asks.

"Well, you said you love me too, but I really don't want to stop what we're doing. Can we do both?"

He nods. "Oh, that. Well, we'd have to be careful. But it's not impossible to be a couple and be in a D/s relationship. It happens."

"What do we have to be careful about?"

His arms wrap tighter around me. "We have to be careful of the lines between our everyday relationship and our relationship in the playroom. But I don't think it'll be too hard with us. We've already managed to separate it enough as friends, and I think you do feel the difference when we're in the playroom and when we're not."

I nod. "I do. It feels very different. So you think we can do it?"

He smiles, kissing my shoulder. "I think we can do it. And I think there's a thing or two we can do to make it easier."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Like what?"

"Oh…you'll see," he says vaguely, his fingers lightly working my shoulders. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine. Curious, but fine."

"Well then, let's dry off and see if maybe we can discover the answer." He grins, and I laugh, throwing a towel at his head. We dry off, half-dressing and lying back on the bed together. Suddenly Edward looks up. "I think I left something in the playroom. Would you mind going to get it for me?"

I kiss his cheek. "Sure. What is it?"

"A little box. You'll see it; it's right on the floor." I nod, getting up and walking slowly down the hall, pushing the door open. I spot the box immediately, wondering why it's in the middle of the floor. As I get closer, I notice my name scrawled across the top in Edward's smooth writing. I hesitate, picking up the small piece of paper peeking out from the corner. I unfold it, reading the command inside: _Open it._ Only one man gives me orders, so I kneel before the box, slowly removing the cover and gasping at what I see. Inside the box is a teal blue collar, the front stitched in silver with the same initials engraved on my bracelet. I lightly run my fingers over them, slowly picking it up out of the box. I feel fingers in my hair, and look back to see Edward smiling. "Looks like you found it. Have you seen the inside?"

I shake my head, turning it around and seeing the same thread on the inside, except this time the letters spell _Mine._ "Edward," I whisper, "Is this what I think it is?"

"It sure looks like it. You don't have to accept it, you know."

I look back at him. "But I thought I was still in training. Have I really learned all there is to learn?"

He shrugs. "No, but we're always learning something new. But you have grasped exactly what it means to be a good sub. You've earned that collar, if you want it. If you don't, it'll wait for you. It's your choice."

I turn around, hugging him tightly. "Why on earth would I not want it?"

He chuckles, hugging me back. "I don't know. Just thought I'd offer. Want to try it on?" I nod, squeezing his hand as he leads me over to the mirror hanging in the room. He takes the collar from me, walking behind me and gently tipping my chin up. He pulls the collar snug against my throat, fastening it in the back. "How does it feel? Too tight?"

I shake my head. "No. It's tight, but in a good way."

I watch as Edward's fingers lightly stroke the collar. "So," he says softly, "What do you think?"

"I…I think it's beautiful," I murmur. "Perfect."

He smiles. "I think so too. Meaningful and special, just like you. And you wear it beautifully. Not that you need it. You're always beautiful."

I blush, turning away from the mirror to hug him. "Thank you Edward."

He kisses my cheek softly. "You deserve it. You worked for it. And now I can finally call you mine."

I smile, resting my head against his chest. "I like hearing you say that."

He chuckles softly. "Mine," he says again.

"If you keep doing that, we'd have gotten clean for no reason."

Edward grins. "I think I'm seeing another shower in our future. But not in here. What would you say to going out tonight?"

I smile. "Would I be right to assume we'd be going someplace I could wear my collar?"

He laughs. "You would."

"Well then, I'd say I'd probably have to stop by my apartment first, and it might be a good idea to bring more clothes over to leave here, but if you want to go out, I'll make it work."

He rests his forehead against mine. "Sure, but what do you think? You don't have to wear it out of this room if you don't want to."

I shake my head. "No. I'm not ashamed to be yours. Especially not in a place where people understand. And I think it's beautiful. Did you want to play there?"

He thinks for a moment. "That's up to you. You let me know if you do, but we don't have to. We can just go hang out. Emmett has a new sub he's been telling me about for weeks, and they'll be there tonight."

"Sounds like fun. Want to accompany me home to pack up some stuff?" I think for a moment. "I guess the collar should stay in here, right?"

Edward smiles. "While I'm thrilled you like it so much, it should." He unfastens it, carefully placing its own place along the wall. After a trip back to my apartment, a stop for lunch, and some long hours of procrastination snuggles, Edward and I are finally ready to go. Well almost. "Do you want to wear your collar on the way there, or would you rather put it on when we get there?"

"I'll wear it on the way there," I decide.

He nods, taking my hand. "People might stare," he warns me.

I shrug. "Let them. I don't care."

I follow him back to the playroom, taking my usual position without thinking about it as Edward reaches for the collar. He turns back to me and smiles. "You read my mind." He carefully fastens it again. "Alright. Ready?"

I grin up at him. "Yes Sir."

I take his hand again, walking with him to the club. As we enter, I scan the room, noticing the scene already taking place on the floor. Edward leads me over to the bar, where Emmett sits. "Hey!" he greets us. His eyes fall to my collar for a moment, and he grins. "Well it took you long enough, Edward."

Edward chuckles. "Always tactful, Emmett."

"So Seth, how do you like it?" he asks.

I smile. "Well it's fairly recent, but so far I'm enjoying it very much. Edward was telling me you have a new sub too."

Edward nudges him. "Yeah Emmett. Where's your boy? You talk about him so much, I could really use a face to put with everything I know about him."

Emmett laughs. "Don't worry, he'll be back in just a minute."

"Good," Edward says. "I can't wait to meet him." He motions to the glass of water sitting in front of Emmett. "Not drinking tonight?"

He shakes his head. "Can't; we're signed up next for the floor."

"I was hoping so," Edward says. "You're always good for a show."

Emmett grins, his gaze shifting to behind us. "There he is. Did you find it okay?" he asks the approaching man."

The familiar-looking man, about my height, and wearing a collar of his own, nods. "Yes Sir."

"Good. This is my friend Edward and his new sub Seth."

He nods to Edward before turning to me. "It's nice to meet yo…" he starts quietly, then cuts off, staring at me. His eyes widen. "Seth…?" he murmurs.

I look at him closely, realizing suddenly why he looks so familiar. "Embry?" 

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys, life got a little crazy there. We're back!**

* * *

"Wait a minute," Edward says, "You two know each other?"

I watch Embry's whole face go a curious shade of red. "We, um…we're friends. We work together," I explain. "Embry, I had no idea…"

He continues to stare at me silently, seemingly frozen in place. Emmett pats his back lightly. "Hey Edward? I need some help with something…over there…Maybe we should leave these boys to talk, and you can help me."

Edward nods. "Sure." He kisses my cheek. "Be good. We'll be back."

They walk away, and I watch as Embry nervously tugs at his collar. "Um…w-what are you doing here?" he says finally. I frown, wondering how he hasn't noticed the collar, before realizing that the collar of my shirt has bunched up around it, meaning that he probably never got a good look at it. I tug my shirt collar down, and his eyes widen. "Oh…well…this is a little awkward."

I chuckle. "Yeah, a bit. I wish I had known you were into this kind of thing months ago." He swallows nervously. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you. But there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

He smiles a little. "I appreciate that. I wouldn't tell anyone about you either. Sorry for being so weird, I'm still kind of new to this. I never expected to find someone I knew."

"Well neither did I, so don't worry. How are you liking it so far? How are things with Emmett?"

Embry smiles and blushes again, but for a new reason. "Things are really great. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. And he knows exactly how far to push me. He's…amazing."

I chuckle. "I think you like him."

He shoves me lightly. "What about you and Edward, then?"

"Oh, I know I like him!" He laughs finally, relaxing. "So, I heard you're playing tonight. Excited?"

He shrugs. "Nervous. But I always am until I try things. I can't explain it, but Emmett has this talent for helping me relax."

"Is that why you started this, then? To relax?"

He nods. "Sort of. I'm always expected to be in control; to be on top of everything. It's nice to have a few hours when I can let go and let someone else take over, and still know that things will be okay."

"That's one of the best parts," I agree, "Not having to worry. I haven't had that in a long time. So, would it bother you if I watched? I won't if you don't want me to."

He shrugs. "It's an open room."

"Well yeah, but you can still mind. Strangers are one thing. Someone you know is another."

Embry looks over at me. "You really care that much?"

"Sure. I know you'd do the same if it bothered me."

He smiles. "Well, thank you. But it doesn't bother me all that much. You've already discovered my deep, dark secret, and I'm sure you're well aware of what it entails. Not much left to hide, is there?"

I chuckle. "I guess not." I look past him, where Edward and Emmett sit, chatting. "There was never anything Emmett needed help with, was there?"

He shakes his head as they walk back to us. "Not a chance."

I watch Emmett wrap an arm around Embry. "So," he asks, "Are those board meetings going to get real awkward?"

I laugh. "No, not at all. In fact, I think we'll be getting even closer."

Embry nods. "I agree." He smiles at me. "Thank you, Seth."

"Well that's good to hear. We should go get ready. You two gonna stick around and watch?"

Edward looks to me to answer. "Yeah," I reply, "I think we will."

"Good. We'll see you later then."

Edward pulls me close as they walk away. "So," he says, "How did that go?"

I shrug. "It was alright. A little weird, maybe, but not bad."

"Good. Emmett seems very taken with him. He asked me if we wanted to join them on the floor. What do you think about that?"

I hesitate. "I don't know. It could be fun, but I've just barely grasped my own space when it's just you. I don't know if I could do it in front of other people."

Edward smiles. "Good. That's exactly what I told him."

I look up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. You're not ready yet. Besides, if we do decide to do it one day, we'd start with just them. It's easier to relax when you know your partners better." I smile, kissing him softly. "What was that for?" he asks.

"Just for being you. I love you."

He smiles. "Oh. Well, I love you too. Come on, let's go find a seat."

I follow him towards the raised play floor, where a few rows of chairs have been set, each with a small rug in front of it. "What's with all the rugs?" I ask.

"Well, a lot of Doms prefer for their subs to kneel instead of sit. The rugs are so you're not killing your knees on the hard floor."

I nod. "Oh. Is that what I should do?"

He hesitates. "Well, if you're uncomfortable with it, you don't have to right now."

I shake my head. "Will you stop worrying about me being uncomfortable please? I can handle that much myself. Really, I promise." I kiss his cheek softly. "Pick a chair."

He chuckles. "I thought I was the one giving orders." He finally sits down in a chair, and I take my place in front of him.

"This doesn't look like enough chairs for a crowd the size of the ones we've been seeing."

He shrugs. "Latecomers have to stand in the back. But others will join us soon." I nod, kneeling quietly and watching a team of people clean the area.

"What are the rules for this kind of thing?" I ask. "Are there any?"

"Yes. The most important one is you can watch all you want, but you don't interfere unless you're invited to by the Dom controlling the floor. There's another one here that bars anyone who's been drinking from using the floor. They always check with the bartender. There are others too, but most of them are common sense. They're all for the safety of everyone involved." I nod, watching other people settle in around us. Some come in pairs, and I watch them curiously, seeing how they work. Edward begins tracing light patterns over my collar, breaking me out of my observations. "You have your thinking face on," he says. "What's up?"

I smile. "Nothing. Just observing."

He chuckles. "That's my boy. Seeing anything interesting?"

I shrug. "Just taking it all in." my eyes are drawn to movement on the floor. Emmett takes the floor, followed closely by a nervous-looking Embry, who kneels quietly, watching Emmett as he inspects the various equipment. "He's scared," I murmur to Edward. "He's so tense his shoulders are up by his ears."

He nods, his fingers running lightly along my neck. "Emmett will take care of it." I watch as Emmett turns back to him, watching the slight smile that crosses his face, and the way he softens just a little when he looks at Embry. He crouches in front of him, murmuring in his ear too quietly for us to hear, but the effect is clear. Embry's shoulder's drop, his breathing slowing and evening out. Emmett smiles, his fingers lightly stroking his cheek for a moment before he stands.

As their scene starts, I find myself watching the interactions between them more than anything else. Even when wielding harsh instruments like the riding crop, there is a level of care that is apparent in Emmett's stance, in the way he watches Embry, gauging his reactions and adjusting his methods according, and in the way his fingers occasionally reach out, tenderly caressing the man before him. And in return, each action and reaction on Embry's part displays the trust he's put in his Dom. Like partners in a beautiful dance, neither of them seem complete without the other. I add a few more things to my list of things to try, but the most interesting thing I learned was exactly how what I feel about Edward makes sense. Towards the end of their session, I watch as Emmett picks a metal rod off a rack. "Edward," I murmur, "Is that what I think it is?"

He smiles, lightly massaging my shoulders. "Yes, I believe it is. It'll be good for you to see it in person." I watch as Emmett coats the steel in lube before moving back to Embry's side. Their eyes connect for a moment, and Embry gives a small nod. "I don't think Embry has done this before," Edward remarks.

"I'd be terrified if my first time doing something like that was in front of other people. I think I'm nervous for him."

He chuckles. "You can relax. Emmett wouldn't push him too far. He cares about him." I nod, watching intently as the rod slowly disappears into Embry's shaft. Surprisingly, he arches towards the device rather than away from it. Emmett smiles, praising him with a gentle hand against his cheek. He manipulates the rod with a level of skill I never knew was possible, and a sensitivity I would never expect from someone his size. Embry certainly seems to be enjoying himself, and I have to come to the conclusion that it must not be painful, like I imagined. As the scene comes to a close, I find myself occupied with all the new things I've learned tonight. They rush through my head, fighting for my attention, until Edward's light touch pulls me from my thoughts. "So," he says, "Was it worth watching?"

I nod. "Definitely. It was very interesting."

He smiles. "Well I look forward to hearing all about your discoveries later. Would you like to talk to them before we go?"

"That would be nice."

He wraps his arms around me, lifting me from the floor and depositing me in his lap. "Okay. We'll give them a couple of minutes to themselves, though." I look back to Embry, who has been wrapped in a blanket, and who is sitting in very much the same way I am. I rest my head against Edward's shoulder, thinking. "You look almost like the first night I saw you. Sort of startled."

I chuckle. "No, I'm fine. Just a lot to think about. I've never really seen it from that side before, other than in porn. But that's different. Those people are strangers. Emmett really cares about him, doesn't he?"

Edward nods. "I think he does. It's all over his face when he talks about him."

"Yeah, Embry's too. They go well together. Embry is usually reserved. He doesn't like new things. But Emmett is just spontaneous enough to balance him out." He nods, kissing me softly, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Well I can't wait to hear what else you've learned," he murmurs.

I smile. "There's a lot of things. But the big one is that I need to be more open. I trust you, but I don't always trust myself. I need to stop that and learn to accept new experiences."

"Are you referring to sounding again, or is there something else?"

I shrug. "I mean, that's one of them. But there are plenty of things I haven't done out of irrational fears of them. I need to let go of that and learn to trust my faith in you. I know you would never do anything bad to me, no matter how odd the experience might sound. I think I'd rather leave it up to you, what we do when. I trust you."

Edward smiles, kissing my forehead softly. "Well that's a lot that you've learned. I'm proud of you. And if that's something you want, we can work on it."

I look up, seeing Emmett motion to us. I follow Edward onto the floor, taking a seat beside them. "Did you enjoy it Seth?" he asks.

I nod. "Very much. Thank you. I learned a lot." I look over at Embry, still resting against Emmett. "Would I be right to think that you've never been sounded before?" I ask.

He grins. "Yeah, that's a new one for me. How about you?"

I shake my head. "I haven't yet, but I think I will soon. How was it?"

"Well it's really hard to explain. But it's really good. You should try it."

I chuckle. "Maybe I will. It was great to see you. Here, I mean."

He nods, smiling. "I can't wait to watch when it's your turn. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Emmett hugs him gently. "Alright, time to get you tucked in."

Embry yawns. "Yes Sir." He slowly gets up, leaning on Emmett for support as we say goodnight.

Edward wraps an arm around my waist. "Are you ready to head home too?"

I nod, leaning into him. "Yes Sir. I'm exhausted." I let him lead me out of the club and along the sidewalk, enjoying the feeling I get when I walk with him.

"So," he asks, "Was our first outing a success?"

I chuckle. "Yes Sir, I believe it was."

"Good. I'm sure we'll have many more." I follow him up to his apartment, smiling as Edward pulls me back against him. "Stay tonight?" he asks softly, his lips brushing my neck.

I smile. "My apartment is going to get lonely, but sure. Your bed?"

"Yes, but first, as beautiful as it looks on you, we should take your collar off." I pout, and he laughs. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be spending plenty of time in it. But for what I want to do now, we need to put it back where it belongs."

I grin. "Oh? Do I get to know what you want to do?"

He chuckles, unfastening the collar and handing it to me. "Well why don't you put that away, and then come see?" I smile, replacing the collar in the playroom before finding Edward in his bedroom. He beckons me closer, pulling me down to the bed with him. He kisses me softly, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons on my shirt.

I chuckle, pulling away just slightly, and Edward whines. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I want to touch you," he murmurs. "Please?"

I grin, kissing his cheek. "Alright, but I get a chance too."

I slip my fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He laughs. "Deal." I grin wickedly at him before quickly flipping us over so that I'm straddling his hips. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug.

"What? It's my turn to be on top."

Edward laughs. "Is that so? Aren't you glad I made you take the collar off?"

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

I kiss him, ensuring his momentary silence. When I pull away, he grins. "Oh yes, I think it's definitely your turn." His fingers finish unbuttoning my shirt, and I allow him to pull it off while I plant soft kisses along his neck. His fingers run lightly along my sides, and he nods, silently granting me permission to explore him. I slowly kiss along his collarbone, hearing his soft sigh. "Seth?" he murmurs against my cheek, waiting for me to look up. "I love you."

I smile, resting my head against his chest. "I love you too, Edward." His breath hitches slightly as I run my fingers along his side. "Thank you for today. It was amazing."

Edward gently presses his lips to my forehead. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." He smiles. "I think it's bedtime for us."

I chuckle. "Yeah, probably." He pulls the blankets up around us, his arms wrapping around my waist. Feeling the beating of his heart under my cheek and the warmth of his skin against mine, I close my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

**Woohoo! I'll be posting several more chapters today to get you all caught up, but please remember to review!**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I wake up before Seth, but can't bring myself to extricate myself from him. Somehow, during the night, he'd managed to shift over so that the majority of his smaller frame was curled up on top of my chest, his head resting just under my collarbone and his legs tangled with mine. He snores softly as I lightly stroke his cheek. Slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking up at me. "Good morning," I murmur, watching as sleep falls away from him.

"Morning," he mumbles back.

He looks at me for a second, then off to the side, thinking about something. "Seth? Are you okay?"

He nods slowly. "Edward? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He hesitates for a moment. "Do you ever miss being a sub?"

I consider it for a moment. "Every once in a while, maybe. But I think, in some ways, being a sub can be harder. It takes a lot of trust to be a sub. You make yourself vulnerable, and then hope that the person you're with is going to take care of you. There's a lot more chance. Why do you ask?"

Seth bites his lip for a moment, hesitant. "I…had a strange dream, that's all. Not important."

"A dream? About me being a sub?"

A light blush colors his cheeks as he looks away. "Sort of."

I kiss his cheek softly. "Come on Seth, you can tell me. What is it?"

"Well, I…I think I might have been…the Dom. Maybe. But that doesn't make sense. I'm happy being yours. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," I reassure him. "And it might not even be about the roles themselves. Just because you dreamed yourself as a Dom doesn't mean you have some hidden desire to become one. It's probably more about the relationship."

Finally, he looks up at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrug. "Well, like I said, it takes a lot of trust to be a sub. To leave yourself vulnerable with another person, to willingly give yourself to them, is a very intimate act. You've done that with me, because you trust me. And I know how difficult it can be to do that. I appreciate you letting me in the way you do. Subs put everything on the line, and Doms don't necessarily have to. I haven't shown you that same vulnerability and trust in you. That's probably why we were switched in your dream."

Seth nods thoughtfully. "I guess that makes sense. But I know you trust me."

"Yes, but there's something very different about hearing it and witnessing it. It's hard to explain, but knowing that someone trusts you enough to be open that way and not afraid is a whole different level of intimacy. It's something very special."

He sighs. "Well it doesn't make much difference, does it? I'm yours, not the other way around."

I nod slowly. "That's true. But, you know, I would do it for you, if you wanted to see for yourself."

"You would? Why?"

"Because I do trust you that much."

Seth smiles. "I'll let you know." For the first time, he seems to notice that he's lying on top of me. "Am I crushing you?"

I chuckle. "No, I'm not that fragile. But I could probably use a shower." He carefully shifts off of me, and I lean in and kiss him softly before getting up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

* * *

**SPOV**

As soon as I hear the water running, I reach over to Edward's phone, looking for the number I need. The truth is, the idea Edward proposed is enticing, but I know I can't act on it, even once, if I don't know what I'm doing. Which is why I'm so relieved when Emmett's booming voice answers the phone. "Emmett, its Seth."

"Oh, hey Seth. What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I say quietly, hoping the running water covers any noise. "Listen, I'm trying to do something for Edward, and I could really use your help. But you can't tell him."

He laughs. "Alright then. What do you need?"

I hear the water shut off. "Um, can you meet me for lunch today to discuss it?"

"Sure. Meet me at the café down the block from the club at twelve."

I nod even though he can't see me. "Okay, that sounds great. I'll see you then." I hang up just as Edward comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," he says, "Who were you talking to?"

"Business call," I lie. "I have to meet someone for lunch today to go over some plans." There, that's not a total lie.

He nods as he searches through his drawers, and I become distracted with the view. Suddenly, I have an idea. Thanking the gods that Edward has carpet in his bedroom, I slip out of bed, padding silently across the floor to where his bent frame stands, humming to himself. When he straightens up, I slip my arms around his waist, pressing up against him. "What do you need clothes for?" I tease. "All the fun happens without them, you know." I plant soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, keeping him pressed to my chest.

Edward sighs softly, tipping his head back to rest on my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't honestly expect me to sit over there and twiddle my thumbs with you looking like that, did you?" I chuckle. "You know how hard it is for me to control myself around you when you're fully clothed. How could I not take advantage of the fact that there's nothing but this little bit of fabric standing between me and your naked body?" I punctuate this by lightly running the fingers of my free hand over the front of his towel, grinning as he shivers.

"I-I suppose I never thought about it," he stutters. I chuckle, doing it again and hear him gasp. "It's not nice to tease," he groans.

"Well who said I'm being nice?" I murmur, eliciting a low whine from him. Slowly, I walk him backward until I can see him in the long mirror on the wall, keeping him pressed against me. He follows willingly, watching in the mirror as I slip my fingers under the edge of the towel. As I pull it free, throwing it to the side, I feel Edward tense against me, and though he looks away, I still catch the blush coloring his cheeks. "Aww, Edward," I murmur, kissing the back of his neck, "Are you shy? I don't think I've ever seen that from you." He shrugs, so I reach around and gently move his chin until I can lock eyes with him in the mirror. For the first time I see a little bit of uncertainty there. "Why does this make you nervous? You've seen me naked plenty of times."

"Remember what we said about vulnerability?" he replies. "It's hard sometimes."

I take him by the shoulders, gently turning him away from the mirror until I can look at him. I softly press my lips to his, feeling him relax. Not breaking our kiss, I slowly guide him back until I can press him against the wall. When I pull away again, the uncertainty is gone. "You're incredible, Edward," I murmur. "You have nothing to hide. And I would love to show you that myself."

He smiles. "I think I could learn to live with that."

I grin, kissing his cheek. "Well I think you're going to have to wait until after my lunch meeting. What are you doing today?"

"Errands, mostly. But I'll wait until you leave. Which reminds me, the key on the nightstand is yours, so you can get in whenever you want."

I nod, a plan forming in my mind. "Okay. Do you think you could stay out of the apartment until five o'clock?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm sure I could occupy myself somehow. Why?"

"I want to do something with you tonight, and I want it to be a surprise."

He thinks about it. "Alright," he says finally, grinning, "I'll stay out until five if we can go back to cuddling in bed."

I laugh, pulling him away from the wall. "Deal!"


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOV**

When I get to the café, I find Emmett and Embry already waiting for me. "Hey Seth. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," I reply. "Thanks for meeting with me. I didn't know who else to ask."

I have to pause for a moment as the waiter comes over to take our orders. Emmett waits until he's out of earshot before starting. "So what's this big surprise?"

I explain the whole story to him, starting with my dream and my conversation with Edward. "The truth is, once we started talking about it, I realized that it might be something I want. Not on a permanent basis or anything. I like being a sub. But it could be interesting to flip the tables once or twice."

He nods thoughtfully. "Well that's not unusual. But where do I come into this?"

"Well, the thing is, I also realized that I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing, if it ever did happen. I don't want to hurt him, especially not if he's trusting me like that. So I was kind of hoping you could give me a crash course, just so that I feel a little better about it. But he can't know. I really want to surprise him."

Emmett looks over at Embry, who smiles. "Well I think it's sweet that you want to learn," he says.

"It is," Emmett replies, "And I think we can help you, if it's okay with Embry."

Embry nods. "Absolutely."

"Okay then. Why don't you come over after work Monday with Embry, and we'll figure this out."

I nod, hugging him across the table. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Emmett chuckles. "You don't have to thank me. But promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise." After lunch, I stop at a few stores on my way back to Edward's apartment to pick up things for his surprise. As promised, Edward is out, and I have just enough time to set everything up before five o'clock rolls around. I make one last check before sitting in the bedroom to wait. 

* * *

**EPOV**

When I'm finally allowed back into the apartment, the first thing that hits me is the smell of food. "Hello? Seth, are you here?" There are two plates of food, two wineglasses, and one fork set on the coffee table in the living room, and the lights are dimmed, which makes the glow from the candles stand out, but Seth is nowhere to be found. "Hello?" I call again. A note on the counter catches my attention. "_This is for you."_ I feel warm breath against my neck and arms wrapping around my waist. "There you are," I tease him lightly. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Seth chuckles, slipping around to the other side so I can see him. I notice immediately that he's forgone his usual sweats and t-shirts, instead opting for jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, though he is barefoot. "Well, it appears I'm underdressed. What's all this about?"

He smiles. "Exactly what the note said. You're always doing things for me, and you're so patient and kind and amazing. I just wanted to do something for you, for once."

I reach out, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Seth. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"How do you know when it's only just started?" he teases.

He gently slips my jacket off. "Okay, so what's first?"

"Dinner," he replies, watching as I kick my shoes off.

"Yes, I noticed you set it up in the living room. Any reason to put it there?"

He chuckles. "Well, I started setting it up in the kitchen, but then I remembered that we like to eat on the floor in front of that table, because we can get closer." I follow him over, joining him on the carpet. "Before you ask," he grins, "the one fork was also intentional."

When we've made it through dinner and dessert, I lean over and kiss him softly. He still tastes like chocolate from the chocolate-covered fruit we had. "This was great, Seth. I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too. But I'm not done yet."

"You're not?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. But why don't you wait right here while I clean up, and then we'll go see what else I have in store?" I nod, reluctantly releasing him. When he returns, he smiles and pulls me up from the floor. "Ready for part two?"

"As long as it involves you, then yes." He leads me into my bedroom, and I can't help but gasp at what I see. More candles than I can count are softly flickering, and soft strains of jazz float through the air. "Seth…?" I murmur.

His hand squeezes mine. "I know how nervous you got this morning. And I did say I wanted to show you exactly how incredible you are. Do you trust me?"

I smile, kissing his cheek softly. "Of course. Yes, I trust you. Will you tell me what we're doing?" Seth grins, picking up a small bottle from the nightstand and tossing it to me. I uncap it, the smell of vanilla hitting me. "Massage oil?" I ask.

He nods. "I don't know if I've ever really seen you relax, and I want to." His fingers slip under the hem of my shirt, pulling it off before moving to my belt, where he pauses, looking up at me. I smile, leaning in to kiss him, and he resumes, tugging my belt free, his fingers slipping into the waistband of my pants before they join my shirt on the floor. His fingers travel to my hip, searching for fabric, and he pulls away, confused, when they don't find any. A slow grin lights up his face. "Oh Edward, you naughty boy," he teases.

I laugh. "What can I say? Maybe your wild side is infectious." He guides me to lie on my stomach before climbing up and straddling my waist. I hear the click of the cap before Seth's light touch against my shoulders. I can't help the soft sigh that escapes me. "You know," I murmur, "if you ever have the urge to change fields, I think you should get a degree in erotic massage."

He chuckles. "I'm not sure they offer degrees in that, but thanks. I don't think I could though. Could you really deal with me going to work every day, knowing I would be touching naked men?"

I consider it. "No. But you could be my own private erotic masseuse, and I could pay you and keep you all to myself."

"Of course. We could tour the world, making money off other people's insecurities, doing workshops. What could be better?"

I look over my shoulder at him. "We can only do workshops if I get to be your demonstration volunteer."

Seth snorts. "Has anyone ever told you you have a one-track mind?"

I grin. "No, but the gags might have something to do with that."

"Edward!" He glares at me in mock anger.

I laugh. "Alright, alright, sorry. I'll behave." He raises an eyebrow at me skeptically. "Well I'll try."

He smiles again, his fingers pressing deeper into my muscles. I groan into the pillow, and he pauses. "You okay?"

"Absolutely. That feels really good."

"Good." He begins pressing soft kisses along my spine as his hands move lower. "You're beautiful, Edward," he murmurs. "I don't know why on earth you don't show it more often. Turn over for me."

He slips to the side of the bed while I shift. "Where I come from," I explain, "It wasn't something to be proud of."

I watch him as he continues his task. "Were you…Amish or something?"

I chuckle. "No. I just grew up in a very…traditional place. I didn't fit in there. So I got used to hiding."

He nods, his fingers moving lightly over my chest. "Does your family know? About you?"

"You mean that I'm gay? Yes. One day I just broke down and told them the truth. I couldn't take it anymore."

"And…what happened?"

His hands move slowly over my stomach. "My parents were supportive, after they'd processed it all. Most of my other family wasn't, but I expected that. Doesn't matter. I found a new family who accepts me."

"You mean like Emmett?"

I nod. "It seems like I met him a lifetime ago. We started out about the same time. He's like my brother. And there's others, of course. People who have helped and supported me along the way. You'll meet them soon. And now I have you too."

He smiles, leaning up to kiss me softly. "Yes, you have me."

"Well then," I reply, pulling him against me, "I guess there's only one question left. Now that you've got me relaxed, and naked, and in bed, what are you going to do?"

A slow grin lights up his face. "I'm going to tell you to put your clothes on. I'm done."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You mean you're not…"

"Nope." He smiles. "You're so cute when you're confused."

I chuckle. "Well will you enlighten me please?"

"Consider this our first official date," he replies. "I never had any intentions of sleeping with you tonight. Well, I intended to sleep here, but…you know what I mean."

"So then…what was the point of getting me naked?"

He shrugs. "Well it made the massage thing easier. But also, I wanted you to be comfortable with me. I know that it's hard to be vulnerable, so I thought this would make it easier."

I smile, kissing his cheek. "Well you were right. Thank you. That's an amazing thing you did for me."

He frowns slightly. "What was? Not sleeping with you?"

"For lack of a better term, yes. A lot of people would have assumed that the sexual nature of our relationship in the playroom translates into something of a free pass."

Seth shakes his head. "But this relationship is different than that one. And this one is just starting out. It's not the same. Not to me at least."

"No, it's not the same to me either. I'm glad you feel that way."

He hesitates for a moment. "You know, I considered not staying, because we are just starting out outside the playroom, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Oh? Why's that?"

He blushes lightly. "It's hard to explain. I already told you that I sleep better with you around. But it's more than that. When I'm not with you, I want to be. Is that bad?"

I smile, lightly stroking his cheek. "No, it's not bad at all. We can talk about it tomorrow. It's the last day I have you all to myself before you have to go back to work, and I want to try something."

"Speaking of work, Monday I have to work late," he says with a frown.

I nod, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over us. "Well then, we'll just have to enjoy tomorrow, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I plant soft kisses along Seth's shoulder as he wakes up. He blinks up at me sleepily. "Morning," he mumbles.

"Good morning. Are you ready to see what I have in store for you today?"

Seth chuckles. "When you say that, you sound like you have an evil plan. I should probably be worried about that, but I'm not. So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to have a lot of fun. And it's going to help you in the playroom. But first, we'll go out for breakfast. First things first though, let's get in the shower." I pull him into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as we go.

"You're very eager today," he laughs.

I grin. "Yes, well I have a plan. I like this plan."

"And I don't get to know the plan?" he asks as I pull him inside the shower.

"Nope. You will soon, though." As hard as it is to resist, I manage to keep my hands mostly to myself. "Alright Seth, I need you to kneel on the bed for me."

He nods. "Can I ask why?"

I smile, pulling something out from the drawer. "Because today, we're going to use this." I hold up a small plug.

Seth raises an eyebrow. "We're going to go out with me wearing that?"

"We are. You trust me, right?"

He smiles, leaning up to kiss me softly. "Absolutely."

He gets up on the bed, sinking down to all fours. It isn't long before he's totally relaxed, and he moans softly as I slide the slicked plug home. "Very good, Seth. Alright, sit up slowly." I watch as he adjusts to the new sensation. "Good boy. I want you to try walking across the room." He slips off the bed, carefully walking to the door and back. "How does it feel?"

"It's a little weird, but not bad," he says.

"Good. Then let's get dressed and go to breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later, Seth and I sit in a small café. "So," he says, "Do I get to know what inspired this little trip?"

"Soon," I say as the waiter brings our food.

Of course there's a piece of the plan I'm holding out on. As Seth digs into his pancakes, I run my fingers over the small remote in my pocket, watching his face as I turn the device to the lowest setting. I can tell immediately when he figures out what's going on. "E-Edward…?" he manages.

"Breathe, Seth," I advise. "Ten more seconds." He closes his eyes, gripping his fork tightly until I turn it off.

"Any particular reason you've decided to do that?" he asks.

I chuckle. "We need to work on your control. What better way to do that than to raise the stakes a little? You need to find ways to keep yourself under control. That works best when you're somewhere you know you have to keep control."

"Okay then…how do I stay in control?"

I shrug. "It's different for every person. You just have to find what works for you. And that is exactly what we're going to do."

He grins. "That sounds like a challenge. Alright, I'm in." When we're finished with breakfast, I take Seth's hand, leading him outside. "Where are we going now?" he asks.

"I don't know. It's so nice out. Maybe we'll walk to the park."

He nods. "It'll take us a while to get there, though."

I smile. "Well we have time." We walk quietly for a while, stopping in at a deli to pick up food for lunch. As we wait in line, I turn the toy back on. Seth's grip on my hand tightens, but he stays silent. I push the dial up just a little, and he gasps quietly. We step up to the counter to order, and I turn the device back down to low. "Go ahead, Seth, tell him what you want."

I find myself very proud of him, as he manages to place his order with just a slight hitch in his voice. As soon as he's done, I turn it off again, smiling at him. I throw the food into my backpack and take his hand again, walking out of the store. "Fuck Edward!" he mumbles once we're out of earshot.

I laugh. "Oh come on, you enjoyed it. And you're getting better."

He grins. "Yeah, but I was also considering throwing you up against the display case and fucking you silly."

"You would have given the poor old deli man a heart attack!" I chuckle.

"Well it would have been your fault for provoking me," he insists.

"Provoked public indecency. That's a new one."

He shoves me lightly, laughing. "Is that a part of your plan? Keep me worked up all day until I can't help myself?"

I give him an innocent look. "Who, me? Of course not. I'm just helping you!"

"Yeah, right. You'd better be prepared for later."

I smile. "Ooh, I'm so scared." We make it to the park, finding a semi-secluded spot to set out our blanket. Seth leans against me as we eat. When he's done, he sinks down to the blanket, staring up at the sky. I lay on my side next to him, my head propped up on one elbow. He closes his eyes as I turn the device on again, but manages to stay relaxed and still. "Good job, Seth," I praise softly.

He smiles as I turn it up just a bit. "You know…one day…I'd like to return the favor."

I chuckle. "Okay. That's fair. Any day you want." A soft moan escapes him as I turn it up again, and his legs unconsciously spread a little. "I like watching you like this," I murmur.

"Like what?" he asks, his breathing growing more laborious as I continue to turn the dial. "Being slowly tortured?"

I laugh. "No, enjoying yourself. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Not that you're ever not beautiful, but when you just let go of everything, you're like a whole new person. It's kind of fun to watch."

Seth opens one eye, grinning at me. "Well it's kind of hard to…think about things in such a predicament."

I lean over, kissing his cheek. "Well that's the idea, isn't it? You're doing better than I expected so far. Want to know what it feels like if I turn it up all the way?"

He chuckles. "Of course I do. Not that I have much choice. You have the remote."

"I do, don't I?"

Quickly, I turn the dial up as far as it will go, enjoying Seth's sudden whimper. He pants softly, little beads of sweat breaking out along his forehead as he struggles to control himself. He lasts far longer than I anticipated before he shouts "Red!"

I turn it off, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he relaxes again. "Are you alright?"

He laughs. "More than you know. Sorry, my control was slipping. I didn't want to ruin your fun just yet."

I lean over, kissing him softly. "You've been a good sport about this. Should I be worried?"

Seth grins. "Maybe. We'll see. But right now I just want to stop fighting it."

I chuckle. "And you will tonight, and it'll be great. You'll see."

"Ah, so your plan doesn't stop here then?"

"Not quite. It's such a shame you're working late tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what your revenge will be."

He smiles. "Yeah, it is a shame. But it'll make the next days that much better."

He leans over, his arm slipping around my waist. "Thank you for today."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said I was torturing you."

He laughs. "Yeah, I did, but it's not true. You showed me how strong I can be with the right mind frame, and I know the more control I have, the longer we can play during our sessions. Plus, you weren't a total jerk about it," he teases. He frowns, looking over at me. "It is a shame I have to work late tomorrow."

I nod. "Yeah, but we'll make it. You have your key, you're free to come whenever you want."

"Hey Edward," he murmurs, "What do you think about…that?"

"About what? The key?"

He nods. "I've been spending way more time at your apartment than I have at mine. Does it…bother you?"

I shake my head. "No. Why should it?"

"Well…I don't know. I've sort of almost moved in. You don't think it's a little soon?"

I consider it. "For some people, maybe. But we've been working at this for a while now, even if we hadn't defined it yet. It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

He smiles. "No. I like being with you. I guess it just scared me a little, how fast it was. But I think you're right. I mean, we have been more open with each other than most couples would be at this point."

"You know," I tell him, "I was reading something the other day that said people in BDSM relationships probably have healthier relationships than people who aren't. They're forced to communicate better."

He chuckles. "Wouldn't that be ironic? All those nay-sayers who try to tell us we're the ones with the problems. Maybe it's them."

"I've always thought they could learn a thing or two from us."

Seth nods, shifting over and pushing me down to the blanket, kissing me softly. "I love you Edward," he murmurs. "And I think," he says, grinning, "That you should get me home before we scar the small children in the park."

I laugh. "That eager, are we? Okay, but we have one or two more stops to make."

He whines softly. "Why?"

"Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're operating under the assumption that I have enough self-control to last that long."

I chuckle, kissing his cheek. "Almost there, I promise." I pull him up from the blanket, gathering our things and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"So where are we going that's so important?" he asks.

"We are going to a store that's owned by a friend of mine. You'll see."

We walk quietly for a while until I stop in front of the store. Seth looks up at it skeptically. "We're going to an adult toy store?"

I nod. "Yes, we are."

"Edward, it's called 'Heaven and Hell'."

I laugh. "Yeah, she's a bit dramatic. But it'll be fun. Come on!" I pull him inside before he can protest any further. Once inside, he falls silent, his eyes wide as he takes in the large space.

"Edward, is that you?" someone asks.

Her head pops around a corner, and she grins. "Nice to see you again Alice," I say, hugging her.

"Well it's about time. I thought you were never coming back!" Her eyes travel to Seth, who's started to wander along the shelves. "Got yourself a new plaything, have you?"

I smile. "Subtlety has never been your strong point, has it? But sort of. He's also my boyfriend."

Seth looks up at the word, blushing slightly. Alice looks over him, then nods. "I like him. Good choice."

"You haven't even spoken to him yet Alice."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you doubting me, Edward? Haven't you learned that lesson yet? Honestly."

Seth rejoins us, and I slip an arm around him. "Seth, this is my friend Alice, and yes, she's always like this."

He smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Where's Jasper?" I ask.

She giggles. "Probably hiding in the back. You know how he can be with new people."

I nod. "How you managed to convince him to work here, the world may never know."

Alice grins. "It wasn't as hard as you'd think. I'll go get him."

Seth looks at me. "Who's Jasper?"

"He's Alice's husband, and sometimes play partner. He can be a little shy. How he ended up with Alice is still a mystery, but they work in a weird sort of way."

Alice returns with a nervous-looking Jasper. "Jasper, this is Seth. He's Edward's new boyfriend, and…" she pauses, looking over him again. "his new sub, too," she finishes.

Seth raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug. "She knows everything. Don't question it."

"Well it's nice to meet you both," he says.

"So what brings you here?" Alice asks. "Looking for something in particular?"

"Not really. I think we might just look around for a bit."

She nods. "Sure. Let me know if you need anything."

I take Seth's hand, leading him over to the nearest shelf. "I had no idea there was this much stuff."

I nod. "Chances are if it exists, you can find it here. See anything interesting?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

Alice grins at me. "I think I have some things you'd enjoy."

An hour and several purchases later, we find ourselves back on the sidewalk. "Okay, can I just say…a sex shop owner? Really? I did not see that coming."

I laugh. "It's always the innocent ones, isn't it? Are you ready for our next stop?"

He groans. "What is it?"

"Food. You need to eat." He pouts all through dinner, but brightens as we climb the stairs to my apartment. "Feel better now?" I ask him.

He grins, and I suddenly find myself pushed up against the door as he kisses me. "Not quite yet. I behaved all day. Please Edward, I need you." An edge of desperation leaks into his voice, and I smile as I kiss him softly.

"Okay. But not in the hallway. Can you keep it together long enough for me to open the door?" He bites his lip, but nods as I fish my key out. He waits until I close the door behind us before pouncing on me again. I laugh, kissing him again. "I didn't exactly mean in the living room either, but your enthusiasm is appreciated. Come on, the bedroom is much better." He nods quickly, but his enthusiasm is contagious, and we both seem to have lost a fair amount of clothing by the time we make it to the bed. I pull Seth closer, our bare chests pressed together. The contact seems to soothe whatever's gotten into him tonight. "No need to rush," I assure him, lightly running my hand down his back. "We have all the time in the world."

He smiles, his fingers lightly stroking along my sides. "Edward, I've been waiting all day for this."

I chuckle. "For what? We haven't done anything yet."

He shakes his head. "Not that. I just want to be with you, like this. When it's just us, I know exactly where I belong. Sometimes I just need to feel you, pressed against me, to feel like everything is okay. And I know that doesn't make sense, but…"

I shush him gently, kissing him softly. "It makes plenty of sense to me. Don't worry about that now."

I gently roll us over so that I'm on top, keeping us as close as possible. He sighs softly, watching as I press a soft kiss above his heart. "Yours," he whispers.

I smile, taking his palm and pressing it to the same spot on my chest. "Yours," I reply. He smiles, nodding. I reach down between us, my fingers finding the end of the plug and tugging lightly. He groans softly as I gently work it free of his body. "I think there's something much more intimate we can replace it with."

I look up at him, silently asking his permission. He nods, kissing me softly as I reach over, rummaging in the nightstand. His fingers wrap lightly around my arm, and he shakes his head. "Just us," he murmurs. "Please?" I smile, nodding and moaning softly into the kiss as his fingers, slick with lube, lightly stroke my cock. I pull back just a little to look at him, watching his mouth fall open as I slide smoothly into him. He refuses to look away until my hips are flush with his. Then he pulls me tight against him again. "Fuck Edward," he breathes, panting against my chest.

I let out a soft moan as I feel his teeth against my neck. My lips find his again as we find a gentle rhythm, and it isn't long before we're both teetering on the edge. "I love you Seth," I murmur in his ear. He whimpers, his body contracting around me as we finish together. Still connected, I hold him close as he pants, lightly stroking his trembling body. "Deep breaths, beautiful. I'm here. I love you so much."

I continue to murmur to him gently as he comes back to earth. Slowly, he blinks up at me. "Woah," he manages finally. "You were right...about that control thing. definitely better." I chuckle, and he smiles. "I love you Edward," he whispers.

I smile, kissing his forehead. "I love you too Seth. And I understand what you were saying before. I feel it too." He yawns, his cheek pressed over my heart. I chuckle, brushing his hair back from his face. "You need to sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow."

He pouts. "Noooo…"

I kiss him softly. "Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning. Sweet dreams, Seth."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry this took so long guys! It's been a busy time around here, but big things are coming! Yay!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I groan as I wake up to my blaring alarm clock. I reach around, hitting it until it stops, then curl up with Edward again. He chuckles. "You'll be late for work if you don't get moving."

I shake my head. "I don't wanna go."

I feel him kiss my temple. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"Can't we quit our jobs and go work at Alice's store?" I whine.

He laughs. "We could give demonstrations."

"That's not a bad idea," I reply. "At least then we could have fun. I don't want to move."

I feel his fingers moving lightly in my hair. "Come on baby, let's get you in the shower." I can't help but brighten at the thought of showering with Edward, so I let him pull me out of bed. "Well the good thing about the fact that we fell asleep naked last night is that we don't have anything to take off before we get in the shower."

I chuckle, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Last night was incredible," I murmur.

He smiles. "It was. And we'll have many more like it." We finish our shower, and Edward kisses my cheek. "I'll make you some breakfast while you finish getting ready. You look like you need coffee."

I nod, reluctantly releasing him and getting dressed. When I walk out of the bedroom, I'm distracted by the trail between the front door and the bedroom, which is littered with clothing. "Did I miss a tornado?" I call to Edward.

He chuckles from the kitchen. "You've found the path of destruction, huh?" he calls back. "We were a little distracted."

When I find him, I can't help but laugh. Edward stands at the stove in an apron and absolutely nothing else. "You're walking around naked now, and you expect me to go to work?"

He grins at me over his shoulder. "Are you checking me out?" he teases.

"Absolutely. I've got a pretty great view from here."

He turns around, and I'm immediately greeted by the fact that it has a rather revealing peephole. "Alice gave it to me," he says, grinning.

I groan. "Don't make me goooo…"

He laughs. "Don't worry, all of this will be waiting for you when you get home. When will that be, by the way?"

I pause, remembering my extra-curricular plans. "I don't know. Late."

He shrugs setting plates of food down on the table. "Well I'll be here."

I nod, kissing him gently. "Thank you Edward. For everything. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

Later at work, I find it hard to focus as I keep getting distracted by memories of last night. It takes Embry's prodding to pull me from my mind. "Seth? You alright?"

I nod. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

He hands me a long box. "You have a delivery." I lift the cover, picking up the single red rose inside. "Woah. Who's that from?" I pick up the card inside, smiling at the message. There's only one word written on it: _Yours_. "So, Edward, huh?"

I grin at him. "You have no idea."

"Are you excited about learning the other side of things?" he asks.

I consider it. "Part of me is. The other part of me is worried about it."

He frowns. "What's there to worry about?"

"I don't know. I'm excited because of what it could mean for us. I want to prove that I'm worthy of that kind of trust. But the part of me that's scared is louder. I don't really want what we have to change. And there's so much that could happen. What if I hurt him?"

He pats my shoulder gently. "Well that's why you're doing this right? To make sure you don't hurt him. And just because you can doesn't mean that things will change. Don't worry, Seth. Everything will be okay. Are you ready to go?"

I nod, gathering my things and following him outside. We grab the next bus on the way to Emmett's. I get a sudden feeling like I'm being watched, and I look around. All of the other passengers seem disinterested, except one man seated a few rows away. He's staring at us intently, and something about it is unsettling. "Embry," I murmur, "Is it just me or is the man five rows back staring at us?"

He casually looks around. "That's a little creepy. Maybe he just thinks we look familiar or something. Come on, this is our stop." I take one more look back as we exit the bus, finding him still staring. I don't have too much time to think about it, because Embry leads me into an apartment building and up the stairs. He opens the door. "Hey Emmett, we're home!"

Emmett smiles, waving us in. "Hey! Come on in." He kisses Embry before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "How are you Seth?"

"I'm alright. Ready to learn."

"Good. Embry, why don't you go get ready while I talk to Seth?" He nods, disappearing down the hall. "So Seth, what do you already know about being a Dom?"

I shrug. "Just what Edward has taught me."

He nods. "Well that's a pretty good start. Edward is very good at what he does. Do you have any concerns?"

"I just don't want to hurt him. I want him to trust me."

"Well I don't want you to hurt him either, so that's good. Since you've seen the main part in action, we can focus on the details. The most important thing is to watch the body language of whoever you're playing with, especially once they've found subspace. In a space like that, they may not register pain the same way, and they might not be able to tell you if they're in bad pain."

I nod. "How do I know if he's in subspace or not?"

"Good question. I'm going to show you the signs to look for, as well as how to help him come back out of it safely."

"With Embry?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes. Don't worry, he's happy to help. He suggested it. You can ask as many questions as you want. Don't be afraid. Are you ready?" I take a deep breath, nodding and following him down the hallway. "One of the most important things is to keep yourself in the right mindset. If you're going to be a Dom, you have to be in charge and accept your responsibilities calmly. Nobody feels safe around a nervous Dom. Think about the time you've spent with Edward in the playroom. How does he act?"

I consider it. "He's always very sure of himself. Confident. Calm."

He nods. "It's important to stay calm. You're responsible for keeping him safe, and you need a clear head to do that." He pauses for a minute, taking a breath, before slowly entering the room. I watch closely how he interacts with Embry, listening carefully as Emmett instructs me in the various things I need to know. When he's finished I feel much more confident in my ability to keep Edward safe. "So," Emmett asks, sitting down on the couch with Embry curled against his side, "What do you think?"

I smile. "I feel a lot better. Thank you both. This was a big help."

He nods. "We just want you both to be happy." I nod, the sight of them making me miss Edward. Emmett grins at me knowingly. "Go see him, Seth."

I chuckle. "I'm about to. Thanks again."

I walk back to Edward's apartment as quickly as I can. I find the living room dark, but as I slip into the bedroom, I'm greeted by his familiar smile. "Hey stranger," he teases lightly, reaching out for me. I strip quickly before slipping into his arms, gently pressing my lips to his. "How was your meeting?" he asks, his arms tightening around me.

I shrug. "It was good. I missed you though. I got your present."

He chuckles. "I couldn't help myself." I sigh, snuggling closer. "Something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not at all. I've just been waiting for this all night. I can finally relax." He smiles, his fingers lightly tracing along my spine. "I have off tomorrow," I tell him.

"Good. I'll be here."

I smile. "I know you will be." I think for a moment, then look up at him. "You know, there haven't been a whole lot of people I can say that about."

He raises an eyebrow. "Say what about?"

"That I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that when I wake up tomorrow morning, they'll be there. I know that about you. I have no fear of waking up to find you gone. Is that weird?"

Edward chuckles. "I wouldn't call it weird," he says. "I mean, you're in my house…"

I laugh. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

I rest my chin against his chest. "Do you ever worry that I won't be here?"

He thinks about it. "Sometimes. But not because I worry about you abandoning me. More because I'm afraid that one day you'll realize just how much more you deserve."

I snort. "Nonsense. You're mine just as much as I'm yours."

He nods thoughtfully. "Yours," he murmurs in agreement. "Completely."

"Does it bother you?" I ask.

"Of course not. It makes me happier than you could ever know. I will be yours for as long as you'll have me."

I smile. "How does forever sound?"

He nods. "Forever sounds about right."

I reach over, turning the light off. "Goodnight Edward."

He smiles, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Seth."

* * *

**Woohoo! We're all caught up now. Remember to leave me a little note if you liked it, and especially if you're excited to see what's going to happen!**

**Love,**

**TheSongSmith**


End file.
